CHAPTER I
by Lamesis
Summary: Voici tout un tas de premiers chapitres de fics que j'ai écris. Le but : avoir votre avis afin de me motiver à les poursuivre ! (M par précaution. J'avertirai en début de chap) DITES-VOUS QU'UN AVIS PEUT PERMETTRE L'APPARITION D'UNE FIC !
1. Androgynie

_**Bonjour ! Comme dit dans le résumer, ceci est un recueil de plein de premiers chapitres de fics que j'ai écrites... vous n'aurez jamais plus que le prologue et le premier chap, et ce parce-que le but de ceci est de me motiver à écrire ^^' parce que j'aime beaucoup mes fics, mais je n'arrête pas dans inventer, et donc n'en finis aucune... c'est triste u.u**_

_**ps : je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas de bêta (la mienne à trop la flemme) et j'ai beau me lire et re-lire, je laisse toujours des fautes. Donc n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer, je corrigerai !**_

_Voici "Androgynie" une fic où se mêlent créatures magiques et "changement" de sexe, si je puis dire ça comme ça... /!\ les garçons ne se changent pas en filles et vice-versa !  
_

_HP ne m'appartient pas, ni ses persos, ni son univers !_

**Androgynie-chapter I  
**

C'était l'infirmerie. En tout cas, c'était quelque chose qui y ressemblait fortement. Des lits et des lits, tous blancs, empiétaient chaque centimètre de dalle que le lit voisin avait laissé vide. Des draps, des vêtements et des produits recouvraient le sol et les objets de telle façon qu'on n'observait que du blanc. Un blanc aseptisé.

Soudain, un des patients s'agita. De manière imperceptible dans un premier temps, comme pour tester les possibilités de mouvement que lui accordait son corps puis brusquement, comme un noyé goûtant la bouché d'air qui suffisait à le sauver. Le corps se releva.

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Ses halètements forcés semblaient lui déchirer la cage thoracique. Qu'es-ce qu'il avait ? Qu'es-ce qu'il se passait ? Les larmes montaient à ses paupières d'elles-même, des tremblements l'agitaient par leur seul bon vouloir. Et puis, simplement, un déclic semblât se faire. La douleur reflua, son corps s'apaisa, tout comme sa respiration. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, serein, et après s'être rassuré, il laissa Morphée l'entraîner...

Il se réveilla brusquement. Une grimace déforma son visage en reconnaissant la visite de courbatures. En plus il avait soif. Papillonnant des yeux, il entreprit de se relever, en quête d'eau. Il devait bien y en avoir quelque part... N'en voyant pas sur ce qui semblait être sa table de chevet, il se leva complètement. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le sol froid et son corps frissonna.

C'était la nuit. Les torches étaient allumées et leur lueur agressaient ses pupilles. Les respirations des autres élèves autour de lui lui parvenaient avec une force impressionnante mais il ne s'en étonna pourtant pas : pour l'instant il était concentré sur les vibrations qui venait d'envahir son cerveau et sur son besoin d'eau. Il mourrait de soif !

Il avança de manière pataude, laissant son corps le guider avec automatisme, une main sur le crâne pour tenter d'apaiser la tempête qui s'y trouvait. Sans trop savoir comment, il trouva finalement un bidon qui étancha sa soif et reparti donc se coucher dans un soupir de contentement... Enfin une chose de faite ! Maintenant : dormir !

Lorsqu'il se réveilla des chuchotis lui chatouillèrent les oreilles. Était-ce la cause de son éveil ? Baillant tout son saoul, il étira avec allégresse ses membres courbaturés de part en part. Pour faire court, même le plus petit nerf dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence lui rappelait sa présence d'un petit titille-ment. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier, son existence, à cet enquiquineur ! Il prit rapidement ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet, parce que sans ses lunettes, hein, il n'y voyait rien. C'est là qu'il vit l'état des autres élèves... Quel était cet étrange tour de passa-passe ? Les engrenages de son cerveau se mettant d'office en route il se demanda alors ce que, par Merlin, il faisait là ! Remontant rapidement le temps, il ne parvint à se souvenir que d'un repas digéré dans la Grande Salle... Avait-il reçu un cognard en pleine tête lors d'un de ses entraînement qui lui aurait fait perdre la mémoire ? Merlin, il espérait au moins que lorsqu'il s'était reçu la balle, ce n'était pas durant un match sinon il devait avoir fait perdre son équipe ! Déjà qu'en ce moment c'était pas la joie, mais si en plus Gryffondor perdait la Coupe juste à cause d'une inattention de sa part, ce serait dramatiquement horrible !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Relevant la tête, Harry observa le petit elfe de maison balayer la pièce du regard puis faire demi-tour. C'était bizarre, ça : que faisait un elfe de maison ici ?

Décidément, il ne comprenais rien aujourd'hui... Il observa le reste de la pièce et trouva les propriétaires des chuchotis : deux élèves papotaient à voix basse, penchées l'une vers l'autre sur le bord de leur matelas. Le reste des adolescents dormait paisiblement.

La porte se rouvrit mais cette fois-ci c'est l'infirmière qui la passa. Elle partit chercher quelque chose dans son bureau et revint se planter devant eux, soit à une distance égale entre les lits des deux filles et celui de Harry.

-Très bien ! Maintenant que vous êtes réveillés je vais vous voir chacun votre tour, et pendant ce temps je veux le silence des deux autres ! J'espère que c'est clair ! Leur dit-elle les poings sur les hanches.

Tous trois hochèrent la tête. Satisfaite, elle commença à ausculter l'une des deux filles. Harry se cala confortablement dans ses draps, la tête posée sur ses bras, laissant son esprit se vider en attendant son tour. En vu du nombre d'élèves présent à l'infirmerie il supposa qu'à la place d'un cognard, il avait dû être victime d'un accident qui avait du toucher pas mal d'élèves. Après, qu'en à savoir se qu'était le-dit accident... surtout vu leur état physique...

Pensant à Ron et Hermione qui se trouvait près de lui lors du repas, il se mit à espérer que ses deux amis n'avaient rien de trop grave. Il ne les avait pas remarqué dans la pièce, donc il était possible que tout aille bien pour eux...

Il fronçât soudain les sourcils : attendez une minute ! Les élèves... leur transformation... ! Se redressant à la vitesse de la lumière, Harry commença à palper son corps : oreilles,ok- o... "ok" ? Nan ! C'était pas normal ! Depuis quand ses oreilles étaient-elles pointues ?! Aller, aller : rien que Mrs Pompfresh ne puisse arranger !

Front :... pourquoi es-ce qu'il avait des bosses, non mais _**Pourquoi**_ ?! Franchement ?! Bon, ce n'était pas si grave, il avait dû se cogner ; la suite !

Dos : Oui ! Enfin quelque chose de normal !

Main :... sans commentaire il se couperait les ongles et s'en serrait terminé de ces griffes !

Bas du dos : …

Voilà.

Le Grand Harry Potter venait de toucher le fond.

_Maman, papa... désolé d'avoir une queue..._

Finalement se fut son tour et Mrs Pompfresh lui ordonna de s'asseoir correctement, ce qu'il fit.

-Mrs Pompfresh, je voulais savoir, comment vont Ron et Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en tentant désespérément de faire barrage aux pensées parasitaires (« T'as une queue ! T'as une queue ! Muahaha ! Hé ! hé ! Hé ! »).

-Très bien ! Lui répondit-elle. Miss Granger s'est réveillée hier après-midi et Mr Weasley deux jours avant elle. Enlevez votre t-shirt.

Harry soupira mentalement. Ouf ! Tout allait bien alors. L'infirmière, elle, devait penser l'inverse car elle fronça les sourcils.

-Des douleurs, Mr Potter ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, ça va.

-Courbatures ?

-Oui. Partout.

-Mr Potter... arrivez-vous à voir sans vos lunettes ?

-Non. Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

Ignorant sa question elle continua son interrogatoire.

-Des souvenirs ?

-Juste le repas...

-Faim ? Soif ? Une envie spécial ?

-Pas vraiment.

Tournant autour de lui comme un mathématicien devant résoudre un casse-tête, Mrs Pompfresh lui posait question sur questions, tâtant parfois des parties de son corps sans aucune gêne. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle tira sur quelque chose dans son dos qu'il se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière en poussant un cri d'indignation :

-Eh !

-Oh ! Mr Potter ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier que je vois dans cet état alors cessez vos simagrées ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle en étudiant le bout de sa queue fourchue.

Sidéré.

Harry était littéralement sur le cul. L'infirmière était entrain de le peloter... de peloter sa queue ! NON MAIS ELLE SE CROYAIT TOUT PERMIT ?!

-Mais-mais...Qu'es-ce que... balbutia-t-il.

-Il se trouve, Mr Potter, le coupa-t-elle, que tous les sorciers du château, et quand je dis « tous », c'est TOUS, ont subit des modifications physiques suite à l'incident d'il y a quelques temps. Certains plus que d'autres ont subit des transformations totale. C'est votre cas.

-Mais, je... ça se soigne, n'es-ce pas ?

Le visage de l'infirmière s'assombrit.

-Malheureusement nous n'en avons aucune preuve pour le moment. Le professeur McGonagall, qui a été une des premières réveillées y travaille depuis quelques jours... mais comprenez bien que c'est un événement inédit.

-Depuis quelques jours ?! S'exclama-t-il, mais j'ai dormis combien de temps ?

-Treize jours, Mr Potter.

-Treize jours... répéta Harry.

-Ouvrez la bouche. Lui demanda l'infirmière qui n'avait pas cessé son manège.

Harry s'exécuta, plus par surprise que par réel obéissance.

Il sortit finalement de l'infirmerie, ses habits d'il y a treize jours sous le bras, toujours habillé de la blouse blanche qu'on lui avait revêtu pendant son... passage de récupération dû à sa transformation. Mrs Pompfresh lui avait ordonné d'aller se regarder dans une glace après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures. Il y était allé. Le miroir avait semblé le narguer en lui reflétant un parfait inconnu, même s'il parvenait à reconnaître certains de ses traits sur son jumeau de verre. Il avait gardé ses cheveux et ses yeux. Ses oreilles rondes avaient des pointes, son visage s'était affiné et avait perdu en rondeur, sa peau s'était « perfectionnée », aucune impureté, son front était déformé par deux petites bosses qui ressemblait à des cornes, et... Il avait une queue ! C'est qu'elle était longue en plus ! Longue et fine, avec juste une petite flèche de peau façon démon au bout. Et elle aussi jouait avec ses nerfs ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger ! Et plus il s'énervait, plus elle remuait ! Il aurait pu trouver ça amusant, si on ne lui avait pas dit que ce serait sûrement permanent !

Il se retrouvait donc devant l'infirmerie, la queue basse, se dirigeant silencieusement vers la tour des rouges et ors. Il était un peu honteux : trop pris par ses petits problèmes il n'avait même pas demandé comment s'accommodaient ses deux amis, ni demandé à quel point ils avaient été changés. En plus il ne savait même pas quelle heure il était -même si ça devait être le matin, et résultat il ne savait pas où pouvaient bien papoter Ron et Hermione. Accélérant un peu le pas pour qu'on ne le voit pas, il arriva heureusement devant le tableau de la grosse Dame. Il lui donna le mot de passe et celle-ci le laissa passer en gloussant tel une gamine. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. De honte ou de colère ? Un peu des deux ! Malheureusement pour lui, dans la salle commune Seamus et Hermione bavardait joyeusement, et... il se figea.

Hermione... Hermione était comme lui ! _Elle avait une queue !_ Visage allongé, yeux étirés, oreilles longues et pointues (plus que lui à vrai dire, puisque lui les avait encore rondes, et beaucoup moins longues), grande, **et avec une queue !** Par contre elle avait gardé son teint de peau, ses rondeurs et... il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire en fait... peut-être son ventre justement... elle avait grossi ?

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle, le faisant sursauter. Tu es réveillé !

Elle s'approcha de lui tout en le scannant du regard. C'était lui ou est-ce qu'elle le dépassait ?

-Comme tu as changé... fit-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

-Hermione ! S'exclama-t-il, rosissant déjà. Mais... oui... Toi aussi tu as changé, capitula-t-il avant de regarder Seamus pour se changer les idées.

Et il en fut très énervé : le brun n'avait pas pris un gramme d'oreille et de queue en plus ! En fait, à bien y regarder... il n'avait plus de duvet... ? Pourtant il en avait encore hier ! Euh... il y a treize jours, plutôt.

-Salut, Harry. Le salua l'Irlandais d'une poignée de main, l'air rieur.

-Salut Seamus... fit Harry un peu surpris de sentir la paume rêche et douce à la fois. Je peux voir que... tu vas plutôt bien...

-Oui, approuva le Gryffondor en se mordant la lèvre comme pour réprimer un rire.

Décidant qu'il avait assez fait en politesse Harry informa Hermione qu'il montait se changer : treize jours sans se laver, c'était dix jours de trop !

Alors qu'il montait les escaliers sont camarade l'interpella :

-Eh ! Harry ! Très tendance la queue...

Alors que Hermione donnait une tape au gryffondor qui riait comme un clown, Harry, lui, montait les marches quatre à quatre, la flèche en bout de queue balayant l'air derrière lui d'un allé et venu rageur.


	2. Ͼђīlđrēƞ ʘʄ åŋ Øŧɦer ΤΙΜΞ

_**Hey ! Bienvenus pour une deuxième fic ! Mots-clés : voyage temporel, WFS (Weasley Family Slash) donc, yaoi, NextGen, et... et c'est tout ^^**_

~ ~** RATTING M !** ~ ~

Ͼђīlđrēƞ ʘʄ åŋ Øŧɦer ΤΙΜΞ

_** chap1 : Voyage inter-dimension**_

_Nda : aujourd'hui j'ai écris sur pas moins de 4 fics, dont une que j'ai inventé aujourd'hui même (18 avril 2012) et un truc que je trouve bien amusant, c'est que j'ai écrit sur une autre fic que celle-ci parlant d'un sujet approximativement pareil ! Je ne sais pas si je publierais cette autre fic un jour, j'aimerai beaucoup. Elle s'intitule « So DAMN evil ». Je trouve amusant de voir les réactions des persos de cette autre fic, de me demander si les OC ne se ressembles pas trop, etc._

_En espérant que cette fic vous plaise, bonne lecture,_

_ F. Konomy_

_**Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fic et ne possède pas de droits d'auteurs.**_

Après une matinée fatigante où Hagrid leur avait montrés les moindres recoins d'un Scrout-à-Pétard, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient avec joie à la Grande Salle, où ils pourraient enfin se reposer et se sustenter enfin, pour Hermione ce dernier point n'était pas certain, tout dépendait de si elle avait enfin accepté le fait que les elfes de maisons -à quelques exceptions près- aimaient travailler sans être payés, ou pas.

Assis entre Dean et les jumeaux Weasley, Harry se vautra sans aucune grâce sur le banc et emplit généreusement son assiette de rosbif et de purée. Seamus lança un commentaire sur la dangerosité des cours d'après lui, un élève ne devrait pas étudier avec le demi-géant sans une combinaison en cuir de dragon recouvrant le corps des orteils à la pointe des cheveux, et sans un hôpital à moins de 5 mètres de la classe. Malgré son amitié pour Hagrid, Harry ne pût qu'acquiescer intérieurement.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés au fromage que Hermione remarqua le manège des jumeaux. Elle se retourna vers eux par dessus la table et les apostropha.

-On pourrait savoir ce que vous manigancez encore ?

-Nous ? Manigancer ? S'étonna Fred.

-Comme si nous oserions faire une chose pareille ! Ajouta Georges.

Hermione leur répondit d'un regard peu crédule.

-Très bien ! Fit Georges.

-Tu nous as démasqué ! Appuya Fred.

-Voici l'invention qui nous allégera...

-...débarrassera...

-...une bonne fois pour toute...

-De cet affreux crapaud à dentelle rose !

-Si tu vois ce qu'on veut dire. Finirent-ils ensemble.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama Hermione, vous n'allez pas tuer Ombrage !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, l'air de trouver l'idée très bonne.

-C'est à réfléchir... commença Fred.

-C'est une excellente idée, Hermione ! Continua Georges.

-C'est décidé ! S'exclama Fred en tapant du poings sur la table.

-Arrêtez ça ! Leur souffla Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Elle commençait à leur faire la morale mais ils l'arrêtèrent d'un doigt.

-Tutu-tut, ma chère !

-Tu n'as...

-...absolument...

-...rien à dire !

-Garde ta langue dans ta bouche... dit Georges en se penchant.

-...et admire ! Dit Fred en attrapant l'objet que son frère venait de sortir d'un sac.

Il posèrent sur la table un petit sablier en verre. Sur le haut était gravé un petit « R » entouré d'un cercle et sur le bas un « S » lui aussi encerclé. Harry remarque tout de suite que l'objet était magique, en effet, le sable doré à l'intérieur des deux partie se rassemblait vers le tube où tombait le sable ! Ainsi, que se soit sur le couvercle du haut ou sur celui du bas on ne trouvait aucun grain !

-Qu'es-ce que c'est ? Questionna Hermione. Et on voyait à sa voix qu'elle trouvait l'objet louche.

-Hermione qui demande quelque chose ! Souffla Ron, halluciné.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ceci, dit Georges, est notre dernière trouvaille !

-Deux semaines de préparation ! Commenta Fred.

-Et cinq nuits blanches ! Ajouta son frère.

-Sans ajouter le temps de recherche !

-Ceci, reprirent-ils, est le Sablier Magique ! Regardez plutôt.

Sortant leur baguette, ils en posèrent la pointe au dessus du « R ».

-Je ne suis pas sûr... tenta Hermione.

-Chut ! La coupa Ron.

Les jumeaux soufflèrent alors :

-« Yr c'est un arc tendu, et le fer brûlant, et la corde rêche, et le Farbauti de la flèche ».*

Et le sable rougit.

-« Ur c'est la larme des nuages, la destruction des blés, les marais aux pâturages, la haine des bergers ».*

Et le sable tomba.

Et sous leurs yeux ébahis, des élèves apparurent...

* * *

*_ces incantions sont celles trouvés dans « __Les runes __» d 'Yves Kodratoff remaniés à ma sauce par exemple, la première est à l'origine une citation « __**Yr (if) c'est un arc tendu, **_

** _Et du fer brisant,_**

_** Et le Farbauti de la flèche **__»_

* * *

_CHILDREN• 1 •NƏɌɊГIHϽ _

Cocoa était une jeune fille de treize ans, elle avait une chevelure brune chocolat épaisse, une frange qu'il allait falloir recouper, de grand yeux marrons foncés et une peau crème.

Se matin, comme tous les autres, sont vieux réveil moldu retentit dans le dortoir. Sa seule réaction fut de grogner et de s'enfoncer encore plus profondément sous les couettes rembourrées, et tellement plus confortable que la chaise de son cours de métamorphose qu'elle aurait dans peu de temps !

Comme tous les autres matins une autre fille du dortoir, Émilie Thurgovie, poussa un cri de rage et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte après tout, elle avait répété nombre et nombre de fois qu'elle détestait se faire réveiller ainsi, mais ça n'empêchait pas la marmotte de remettre tous les jours sa p*tain d'antiquité en marche pour réveiller toute la tour !

Cocoa entendit vaguement des pas s'approcher de son lit.

Non ! Pas déjà ! Pas si vite ! Priant intérieurement pour que la personne fasse demi-tour, s'endorme et oublie tout elle ne pût que désespérer en entendant le « clic » caractéristique de l'arrêt de la sonnerie. Noooooon ! Voilà ! On allait l'emmener à Azkaban sans aucune pitié ! Elle s'en plaindrait à ses parents !

La personne s'était arrêtée près de son lit. Elle (certainement une autre fille du dortoir) poussa un long soupire puis tira la première couche de couverture d'un coup.

-NAOOOOAOOOOOONNN ! Cria la petite brune. Pitié ! Pas la couette ! Jeee veeuux doormiiir encoreeeeee ! Couina-t-elle.

-Cocoa... soupira l'autre. C'est comme ça tous les matins... lève toi, voyons !

-Non ! Contrat la brune d'une attitude infantile.

L'autre fille soupira à nouveau puis partit à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Se vautrant dans son lit comme une bien heureuse, on aurait presque put prendre la jeune fille brune pour un chat. Mais alors qu'Émilie Thurgovie sortait de la douche, uniforme et coiffure parfaits, une autre fille se leva. Blonde aux cheveux courts, les yeux encore endormis, elle s'étira, se frotta le crane et partit vers le lit de la marmotte en traînant ses savates lapins roses.

Émilie leva ses beaux yeux verts aux ciel ces deux-là étaient vraiment impossibles !

Un doux sourire heureux sur les lèvres, la fille blonde aux lapins roses appela Cocoa comme en chantant. Prenant le même ton, la brune lui répondit. Par la force de la gravité (où de leur connerie comme le disait Émilie ), la blonde jeune fille s'affala sur le lit de Cocoa. Pouffant de rire, les deux gamines restèrent un instant ainsi, et après quelques bâillements et arguments convainquant pour se motiver l'une l'autre, elle se levèrent.

La deuxième fille sortie des douches communes juste à temps lorsque ses deux là étaient ensemble il valait mieux se tenir éloigné.

-Où est Laura ? Demanda-t-elle à Thurgovie en apercevant le dernier lit vide.

-Avec Dony à tous les coups. Se contenta de lui répondre la rousse. Je les ai vus ensemble hier dans la salle commune en train de se bécoter. Tu as fini ?

-Presque ! Lui répondit Julie (parce que c'était son nom), tout en ébouriffant ses couettes.

Dans la salle de bain, les deux filles se livraient batailles, shampoings, jets d'eau et éponges volaient derrière les parois délimitent les douches. À moitié mortes de rire, elles parvinrent tout de même à répondre lorsque leurs deux amies les informèrent de leur départ. Se rendant soudain compte qu'il ne resterait pas de biscuits si elles continuaient ainsi, Cocoa pressa son amie de finir tendis qu'elle-même se précipitait sous le jet d'eau chaude. Sortant à vitesse grand V de la salle-de-bain, elles se vêtirent en toute hâte. Sous-vêtements, chaussettes hautes, jupe rouge à carreaux, chemise noire, gilet or, cravate Gryffondor et souliers cirés plus tard, elles se précipitaient dans les couloirs de l'école, croisant ou bousculant de temps à autre d'autres élèves, mais s'excusant à chaque fois. Arrivées dans la Grande Salle essoufflées au possible, elle se traînèrent dans un ultime effort vers le bout de la table où se trouvaient leurs amies.

-C'est moi où vous faites exprès de vous mettre le plus loin possible de la porte ? Remarqua la blonde.

-Nous ? Voyons, Cherry, tu nous connaît mal ! Se défendit Émilie avec un sourire disant le contraire.

-...C'est bien ce que je me disais. Marmonna la blonde Cherry.

Cocoa remarqua alors des biscuits et dans un cri retentissant, elle le fit savoir à toute la tablé.

Vers le milieu de plat de gâteau, Une petite rousse atterrit sur Cocoa. Des cheveux courts, de larges yeux lumineux, une toute petite taille et une dent de devant en moins, la petite était visiblement à Serdaigle.

-Weill ! S'exclama la brune en rougissant affreusement.

-Comment sa va Cocoa ? Demanda la rousse avec une entrain enfantin, dévoilant le trou entre ses dents.

-Bien et toi ? Fit la Gryffondor en se tournant un peu.

-Hum ! Bien aussi ! Affirma Weill. Ce matin j'ai SACM en plus !

-T'en a de la chance... moi j'ai métamorphose...

-T'aime pas la métamorphose ? S'étonna la plus petite en penchant la tête.

-Bah...

-Tu sais, intervint Cherry avec un sourire narquois, quand ça ne concerne pas les pâtisseries, Cocoa à du mal à être intéressée.

Weill explosa de rire.

-C'est pas vrai ! Se défendit Cocoa.

-Mais si c'est vrai., affirma Émilie sur la même lancée que la blonde.

-Non ! Contrat la brune encore plus rouge qu'avant. C'est pas vrai !

-Ah ! S'exclama la petite Serdaigle en tournant la tête. Luys me fait signe, à tout à l'heure, Cocoa !

Et elle partit joyeusement vers ses sœurs.

Les quatre jeunes Gryffondor la suivirent un instant du regards (sauf Émilie finir son chocolat avec classe était plus important ). Puis Cherry laissa glisser ses yeux vers son amie brune.

-Alooooors ? Fit-elle un immense sourire plaqué aux lèvres.

-Quoi ?! Grogna Cocoa en rougissant de plus belle.

-Hé hé ! Pouffa Cherry.

Cocoa la snoba, un jus d'orange à la main.

À la table des bleus et bronze, un garçon aux cheveux auburn pointait du doigts la scène qui venait de se passer.

-Regarde donc la tête de ma cousine... fit-il à l'adresse du garçon brun à sa droite.

Les deux s'esclaffèrent. Le blond, à la gauche du rouquin aux yeux bleus, releva la tête un poil curieux.

-C'est mignon l'amour à cet âge là. Commenta-t-il avant de replonger la tête entre ses bras.

Le brun et le rouquin se lancèrent un regard entendus et commencèrent à chanter en chœurs :

-_Oh viens, viens dans mon chaudrooon, et si tu t'y prends comme il faauuut, je te ferai bouillir une grande passiooon, pour te garder ce soir près de moi bien au chauuud !_

Entends le vieil air, d'autre Serdaigle se joignirent à eux, et petit à petit les autres tables furent aussi contaminées.

-_Choisissons les ingrédients à deeuux, pétales de roses et sucre blanc pour amour doouux,plume de phénix et piment pour passion de feeuu, touillons puis ajoutons quelques bisoouus peut-être auront nous un optimaaal..._

Au dernier mots une autre chanson s'enchaînât, trouvant sa source chez les Poufsouffle.

-_OOOOOO-PTIIIII-MAAAAL ! Oooooo-ptiiiii-maaaal ! Ce bon vieux rock ne peut faire mal, il déchaîne juste et réveille nos instincts, mais ne craignez rien, C'est dans la malle que le mal reste optimal. Mettez le feu à votre vie, la passion aguerrie, le guerrier sera prêt à se lever, et avec lui les mensonges seront révélés._

Alors que le solo de guitare débutait, quelques élèves prirent une baguette de pain, une assiette ou une fourchette pour imiter l'instrument. Des sifflements les encouragèrent et, sortant leur lecteur, certains élèves ajoutèrent alors le son des basses et de la batterie du morceau, créant une vrai débandade parmi les élèves qui scandait le nom du groupe « Puppy's pupils of a pupil ! Puppy's pupils of a pupil ! »*

à la fin du solo, tendis que les guitaristes saluaient, des applaudissement et sifflements les remerciaient. Soudain une exclamation au dessus des autres leur fit tous remettre les pendules à l'heure :

-P*TAIN ! Je suis en retard en DCFM ! Je vais me faire tuer !

Bravant le torrent d'élèves qu'elle avait créé -le torrent pas les élèves-, Adelaïs, une élève de Serpentard au cheveux très longs, aux yeux violets et aux courbes bien marquées, lançait des insultes à tout-va et ne se gênait pas pour bousculer ou écraser ses camarades poudlariens .

Courant vers sa salle de cours en jurant car ses talons se coinçaient tous les 3 mètres entre deux pierres, elle arriva finalement devant la porte qui la séparait de son prof' tant redouté.

Elle regarda l'heure : 6 minutes de retard. Elle était morte. Déglutissant, elle effleura le bois de la cloison. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle eu malgré elle un petit mouvement de recule. Ne voyant pas son instit', elle s'enhardit et alla se mettre à sa place la tête haute et l'air dédaigneux. Elle snoba royalement son partenaire Gryffondor qui de toute façon était c*n, alors...

Tiens, qu'es-ce que faisait ce petit papier devant elle ? Tournant la tête, elle put voir le Gryffondor idiot la regarder, puis lui faire signe de la tête d'ouvrir le papier. Le dépliant, le sourire en bas, elle se figeât à la fin de sa lecture puis tourna lentement les yeux vers le fond de la salle.

Là-bas... son prof' la fixait d'un air sadique.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Crabbe... quelques _secondes_ de retards si je ne m'abuse ? Dit-il en s'avançant vers son bureau, refermant la porte d'un geste de la baguette.

-Il est tout de même étonnant, fit il en se retournant d'un geste vif vers elle, que vous soyez la _seule_ en retards... comme d'habitude...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et partit claquer contre le mur de pierre.

Un jeune homme blond débraillé, portant à moitié l'uniforme, à moitié ses propres vêtements flashs (notamment une cravate jaune avec des bulles noires et rouges) était posté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les main sur les genoux, il tentait de reprendre son souffle dans des râles sonores.

-Monsieur Lovegood ? Demanda le professeur, visiblement curieux.

L'élève leva une main en signe de patience, souffla encore quelques secondes et après une inspiration plus grande que les autres, se releva.

-Mademoiselle...Bran...Mademois...Br...stone, soufflait-il.

-Mademoiselle Branstone ? Répéta le professeur, soudain intéressé.

-Oui, acquiesça le blond aux magnifique yeux bleus pétants. Elle... voudrait.. elle voudrait savoir...

-Quoi ?! Qu'es-ce qu'elle veut ?! L'apostropha le prof' en lui attrapant les épaules, l'air hystérique.

-Rendez-vous ! Finit le garçon dans un sourire éblouissant, le pouce levé en signe de victoire.

-**YEAAAH !** Hurla le prof' de DCFM.

Il prit l'élève dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer, avant de s'arrêter brutalement.

-Vous en êtes certain, au moins ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cent pour cent ! Lui répliqua l'élève en lui faisant le signe de la victoire.

-**YEAAAAH !** S'égosilla l'homme. Allez... Allez lui dire que c'est quand elle veut, où elle veut, pour n'importe quelle excuse et de n'importe quelle façon ! Ha ha ! Fit-il, fou de joie. Allez, voyons, allez lui dire !

-Tout de suite ! Fit le Lovegood en exécutant un salut militaire.

Le professeur referma la porte derrière lui posé sur son petit nuage rose ou poussait des fleurs-bonbons et où la barbe à papa pleuvait du ciel. Sur son petit nuage rose, les rivières étaient du Wisky-pur-feu à la cerise, les maisons étaient en pain d'épices et en fraise confites, et on pouvait courir tout nu avec un troupeau de bébés licornes ailées. Puis il ajouta la magnifique Eleanor Branstone, professeur d'Étude des Moldus, dans le paysage avec une table, des chandelles, de la musique, des roses...un lit...

-**YEAAAAAAAAAH !**

La porte se rouvrit brutalement.

**-**Monsieur Baddock ! S'écria le professeur de la salle voisine. Un peu de silence voyons ! Comment puis-je faire cours lorsque vous hurlez à la mort de l'autre côté du mur ?!

-Oh ! Vous, hein, on vous a pas sonné !

Le ton monta rapidement entre les deux professeurs et, recevant des insultes très peu catholiques, le professeur de la salle d'à côté, indigné, claqua la porte en prévenant que cette histoire n'était pas terminée ! À présent furieux, le professeur Baddock se retourna vers son souffre-douleur favoris.

-Nous disions donc, mademoiselle Crabbe ?

« Chouchou ! » accusa la Serpentard en repensant au jeune Lovegood.

* * *

*« Puppy's pupils of a pupil », aussi nommé « PP's of P » ou « PPuPil », se traduit par « pupilles (des yeux) de chiot d'un élève »

* * *

_CHILDREN• 1 •NƏɌɊГIHϽ _

La porte s'ouvrit et le professeur les laissa entrer. Léris aimait beaucoup ce cours, Runes. La salle était agréable, bien aérée. Quelques parchemin accrochés au murs affichaient des symboles, les bureaux avaient plusieurs années, elle savait même que le dernier de la rangée de gauche avait appartenu à son père du temps où il avait étudié l'Histoire de la Magie un petit professeur Binns mutilés par des haches gobelines l'attestait.

Enlevant sa casquette, elle replaça son bandeau de façon à ce que ses longs cheveux blonds vénitiens ne lui recouvre pas le plan de travail ou les yeux et attrapa sa chevelure pour la placer sur ses jambes. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque ses cheveux traînaient par terre. Elle devrait sûrement les couper...

Iahn, son amie Serdaigle, s'installa à côté d'elle, posant sa sacoche sur le sol et sortant ses affaires : plumes, encre, parchemins, craies et manuel.

Madame Musard -tout comme ses élèves- finissait de s'installer -et de papoter- dans un crissement de chaise et un bourdonnement ambiant.

-Pst ! Lui souffla sa voisine de ranger.

Léris l'ignora. Mieux valait ne pas lui répondre.

-Eh ! Léris ! Eh ! Continuait sa voisine Serpentard.

Entendant les grincements exercés par le bureau mouvant sur les dalles, la jeune blonde vénitienne aux yeux verts consentit à se retourner pour envoyer paître l'autre élève.

Hors de question que celle-ci s'approche d'elle !

-Allez, quoi, Léris ! S'entêtait la Serpentard.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lui répliqua discrètement la Serdaigle.

-Étant la fille du parrain de ton père, tu me dois obéissance ! Affirma la Serpentard aux cheveux noirs.

-Étant fille et sœur des maîtres de ta destinée, fou-moi la paix !

-Quel argument de choc ! s'extasia la noiraude. Comme toujours...

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es maso. Grogna Léris.

-Seulement si tu le désire, Léris... accorda la Serpentard en plissant les yeux de plaisir louchant sur la silhouette de la jeune fille.

-Séricie, interpella le professeur. Remet ce bureau correctement et arrête de harceler tes voisines, s'il-te-plais.

-Il en sera fait celons vos désirs, Madame. Dit la Serpentard en replaçant la table contre le mur d'un coup sec.

Son professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je disais donc, reprit-elle, page 110. Nous débutons un nouveau chapitre sur les runes des relations personnelles : Gebo, notée **X **et Wunjo, notée **P**. Gebo est une rune servant à se rapprocher d'un individu ou/et de partager avec ce dernier il y a d'ailleurs un poème anglais à son sujet :

« Gyfu -la générosité- est une grâce pour les hommes éminents qui méritent des louanges,

Un ajout à leur honneur pour tous ceux qui sont dans le besoin,

C'est ce qui les aide et assure leur survie, quand ils n'ont rien d'autre. » *

-Mais, Madame, Gebo n'agit que sur les hommes ? S'étonna un élève.

-Non, mais les magiciens, donc ceux qui connaissaient les runes, étaient en Scandinavie uniquement des hommes. Les femmes, disait-on, ne pouvaient pas comprendre la « magie ». Vous voyez que c'était une façon très « macho » de penser. C'est un peu bête d'ailleurs, parce que chez les vikings, comme les valeurs mises en avant étaient la force et le courage, ces deux runes ont été oubliées. Comme les femmes s'occupaient du foyer et ne participaient pas aux raides, si elles auraient pût transmettre ces deux runes pour qu'elles ne soient pas oubliée dans ces contrées...

-Pst !

Léris grinça des dents. La Serpentard ne la lâcherait donc jamais ?!

-Eh ! Léris ! Tu veux ma Gebo ?

-Qu'elle crétine ! Dit la blonde vénitienne à l'adresse de sa voisine.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Approuva Iahn, les yeux dans le vide.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda Léris.

-Parce que c'est toi qui es à côté. Répondit la blonde.

Vivement que le cours se termine !

* * *

*citation tirée de « Les Runes » d'Yves K.

* * *

_CHILDREN• 1 •NƏɌɊГIHϽ _

_-..._Je te dis pas sa tête lorsque le prof' de DCFM lui a collée six heures ! S'amusait à raconter un jeune homme de Gryffondor. Le mieux, c'est que dans ces cas-là je suis le mieux placé pour observer Miss « je suis le centre du monde » se faire ratatiné pire qu'une bouse de Scrout !

-Et tu trouve ça amusant ? Lui répondit un jeune homme roux ayant les cheveux attachés en queue haute.

-Jouissif, même ! Si tu savais comme elle me fait chi*r, elle, à se croire la plus belle du monde !

-Que de vilains mots dans une si jolie bouche. Remarqua le plus grand des deux.

-Oh ! C'est bon, hein... râla le brun.

Le roux lui sourit.

-Oh ! Mais qui voilà, sur son cheval blanc, les cheveux au vent ? Se moqua le premier. C'est notre chère P-e-C : Poule-en-Chocolat !

-Eléazar... soupira le roux tendis qu'un grand brun digne d'un comte de fée s'approchait d'eux.

-Bonjour Weasley, Spencer comment allez-vous ? Leur demanda le « prince charmant ».

-Magnifiquement bien depuis mon cours de défense, répondit le brun Gryffondor.

-Et ta famille ? Ton père n'est pas trop fatigué ? Ajouta le préfet de Poufsouffle.

-Ah ah ! Je savais que tu voulais prendre son poste ! S'exclama Eléazar. Malheureusement pour toi, seul ma mère le fatigue. Il n'a même plus le droit de poser un pied dans la cuisine.

Sa réponse sembla amusé le « prince » brun.

-Et toi, Weasley ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le roux. Tes parents sont toujours en Italie ?

-Non, il sont retournés en Égypte il y a quelques jours mon père avait fini et ma mère voulait retrouver sa famille pour l'anniversaire de son frère.

-Oh ! Tu pourras lui souhaiter de ma part ? S'exclama le brun Poufsouffle.

-Je ferai passer. Et toi ? Tu cherche quelque chose ?

-Oui, ma sœur à perdue sa baguette elle l'avait oubliée ce matin au déjeuner sur un plateau de cookies, c'est Seon qui l'a trouvé et me l'a donnée. Apparemment elle a déjà été punie trois fois cette matinée parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas ! Désespéra le brun en secouant la tête.

-Tu as regardé dans la Grande Salle ? Proposa Weasley. Vu que c'est l'heure du repas...

-J'en revient, elle n'y était pas. Mais étant donné le beau temps, elle doit être en train de se baigner dans le lac. Bon, et bien, bonne appétit ! Termina le préfet en s'éloignant.

-Toi aussi ! Lui souhaita le roux par dessus son épaule.

-Déjà fait ! Répliqua le Poufsouffle.

-« _Oh ! Tu pourras lui souhaiter de ma part ?_ » imita Eléazar d'une voix aiguë ne correspondant pas du tout à celle du préfet. Pff ! Mais quel crétin !

Un sourire mystérieux s'étala sur le visage du roux tendis qu'il partit vers la Grande Salle. Voyant son air, le brun se figea.

-Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce sourire, Jesse ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Eh ! Jesse ! Répond moi ! S'écria-t-il en voyant qu'il n'obtenait pas de réponse.

« Jesse ! Je t'ordonne de revenir ! JESSE !

_ CHILDREN• 1 •NƏɌɊГIHϽ _

Laissant les deux Gryffondor dans le couloir Préfet-en-chef venant de Poufsouffle, bruns aux cheveux courts et haute stature, Valbert se dirigea vers le lac. S'arrêtant à une fenêtre, il observa les berges de l'étendue d'eau. Effectivement, sa benjamine s'y trouvait, s'éclaboussant, toute habillée, avec une de ses amies. Malgré son désarroi, il sourit. Alala ! Les enfants !

Descendant tranquillement le château, il en profita pour saluer une de ses connaissance lorsqu'il en croisait, demandant des nouvelles. Arrivé près des portes, il salua le rachitique Rusard et son jeune apprenti. Quand il pensait que le concierge exerçait depuis sa mère, et même un peu avant d'après ses dires ! Traversant le parc, il s'approcha de l'arbre sous lequel se prélassaient Émilie Thurgovie et Julie Jordan tendis que Cherry Verpey et Cocoa pataugeaient dans l'eau.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! Les salua le jeune homme en s'installant sur l'herbe.

Julie se leva d'un bond, plus raide qu'un piquet et Émilie rosie tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elles lui rendirent son salut, soit en bégayant pour la première, et d'une toute petite voix pour la deuxième.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement soit la tête reposant sur les bras et les yeux fermés.

-Depuis onze heure. Répondit Émilie les yeux baissés.

Elle trouvait son attitude stupide, surtout qu'avec les yeux fermés, Valbert ne risquait pas de remarquer sa gêne, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Son air de prince charmant la rendait toujours toute timide et fleure bleue.

Le préfet rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle.

-Vous n'aviez pas cours ?

-Si, si ! Enfin non ! Enfin... ce matin on a eu deux heures de métamorphose avec les Poufsouffle et de dix à onze on a eu une heure de botanique, juste notre maison. Se reprit-elle.

-Vous n'avez pas encore mangé alors... vous devriez y aller il vous reste encore une heure et demi, mais connaissant la demoiselle... fit-il en laissant glisser son regard sur sa sœur.

-Une heure et demi ! s'écria Émilie en se relevant à toute vitesse. COCOA ! CHERRY ! Sortez vite ou on aura jamais le temps de manger ! Il est déjà midi et demi !

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les filles, surprises.

-Il y aura plus de cookies ? Couina Cocoa.

Valbert, qui s'était assis, s'esclaffa. Sa sœur était tellement innocente...

Le bruit interpella les deux trempées et d'un mouvement parfaitement coordonné elles se tournèrent vers lui.

-VALBERT ! Cria la petite brune en se précipitant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu es toute mouillée ! Geignit son frère en lui rendant tout de même son étreinte.

-C'est de la faute de Cherry ! Accusa Cocoa en gonflant les joues.

-N'importe quoi, l'autre ! Se défendit la blonde. C'est elle qui m'a mouillée en premier !

-J'étais désarmée et...et t'arrêtais pas de m'accuser ! C'était de la pure autodéfense ! Contrat Cocoa en levant le nez.

-Avant de partir manger, enlevez vos gilets pour ne pas attraper un rhume. Et puis -il enleva sa veste et son gilet- mettez ceci leur ordonna-t-il en leur tendant les vêtements.

Pendant que Cherry mettait la veste et Cocoa le gilet, les deux dix fois trop grands pour elles, Valbert sortit une baguette foncée de sa poche arrière et la tendit à sa sœur.

-Ma baguette ! S'exclama-t-elle, atterrée.

-Tu pourras remercié ton préfet, c'est lui qui l'a trouvée parmi les biscuits.

-On peux aller manger maintenant ? Demanda Cherry.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ! S'exclama Cocoa avant de partir en courant.

-Je la suit ! Prévint Julie en partant à son tour.

-Et bien, bon appétit ! Souhaita Valbert aux deux dernières filles.

-Merci, au revoir, à bientôt ! Dit Émilie encore rouge. Eh ! Attends-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle après Cherry qui commençait déjà à partir.

Arrivées au escaliers, un bruit fit fouiller les poches de la veste à la blonde rouge et or.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria la rousse aux yeux verts.

-Tu savais, toi, que le « Prince Charmant » aimait les Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ?

Demanda Cherry en un large sourire.

_CHILDREN• 1 •NƏɌɊГIHϽ _

Cocoa n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

Ses amies et elle avaient finies de manger, elles sortaient, et soudain des milliards et des milliards d'élèves étaient apparus ! Bon, elle en faisait peut-être un peu trop en parlant de « milliards de milliards », mais il y avait beaucoup d'élèves qui était apparus, c'était un fait ! Avec un monde pareil il n'y aurait bientôt plus de biscuits... Adieu petits-beurres, brownies et macarons ! Mais surtout, adieu cookies ! Glups ! NOOOOOOOON ! Pas les cookies !

Les élèves intrus comme pas-intrus (ça dépendait du point de vue) se détaillaient de haut en bas. Le plus amusant était sûrement que certains élèves se trouvaient assis sur d'autres, accrochés à leurs épaules ou carrément devant eux, les fesses dans leurs assiettes.

C'est ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Le jeune fille se trouvait en face à face, les yeux dans les yeux avec un véritable ange déchu. Rougissant, elle s'extraie avec empressement des cuisses du jeune homme, butant contre la table avec son dos et contre le torse de l'élève avec sa jambe ; s'excusant avec automatisme, elle se teint finalement bien droite à côté de la table sans vraiment savoir ce qui c'était passé. Cela sembla éveiller le reste de la salle qui partie aussitôt dans des conversations toutes aussi bruyantes les unes que les autres.

La jeune fille ne put s'en empêcher, elle jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui, aussi rouge qu'elle, avait le visage caché dans une de ses mains, les coudes sur la table. Il était grand, plus d'un mètre quarte-vingt, possédait une peau naturellement blême, des yeux éblouissant, d'un argent vaguement vert soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir. Ses cheveux en batailles mais en mèches ordonnées faisaient écho aux ténèbres de ses vêtements. Une chevelure d'un noir corbeau possédant quelques mèches blanches et quelques pointes d'un violet un peu rose. Sa tenue pratiquement entièrement noire était celle d'un gothique mélangée à l'uniforme scolaire : une chemise noire, un gilet de même couleur à long col, déchiré sur l'abdomen une veste un peu vampirique partant en cape, un pantalon noir serré et troué en plusieurs points, des bottes montantes cloutées un bracelet en canine d'argent, des boucle d'oreilles longue, accrochées à la peau par un crane une paire de gants à tête de mort et une ceinture traînant une chaîne. Et bien sûr, la cravate de Gryffondor accrochée au poignet gauche.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment qui, mais il lui rappelait quelqu'un...

Attendez une seconde ! Comment s'était-elle retrouvée sur... ses _jambes _?! Et puis, qui était-il ? Si elle l'avait déjà vu, elle ne s'en souvenait pas et pourtant, quelqu'un comme ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Oh par Merlin tout puissant ! Il se tournait vers elle !

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante, un reste de rougeur sur les pommettes.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

-Comment es-ce que tu t'appelle? Reprit-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vue...

-Elle s'appelle Hermione, sale malpolie ! Intervint Ron, rouge de colère. Quand on _touche_ une fille comme tu l'a fais, on s'excuse après !

Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil, détailla Ron...puis Harry. Ses yeux semblèrent s'éclaircirent et il baissa la tête en signe de... soumission ?

-Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille. Accepte mes plus plates excuses, Hermione. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ta façon de... « apparaître », m'a vraiment surpris sinon soit sûr que j'aurai demandé pardon sur le champs.

-Ouais, c'est ça... grogna Ron en se rapprochant de Hermione.

-Mais arrête de l'agresser ! S'écria une jeune fille en dardant Ron. Il a rien fait à ta copine, il a même été super sympa, alors c'est bon ! Soit pas jaloux comme ça ! Il lui aurait rien fait de toute façon, à ta petite-amie !

-Je... Hermione...on est pas ensemble ! Balbutia Ron, le rouge jusqu'au oreilles.

-Oui, bah, t'as aucune raison pour agresser _Cloud_ alors ! Reprit la fille avec ardeur, et au ton auquel elle prononçait « Cloud », on comprenait bien qu'elle avait quelques sentiments à son égard.

-Ce n'est pas grave Parson, leur arrivée à surpris tous le monde, c'est normale qu'il soit un peu secoué.

-Ah, oui, désolé. S'excusa la fille en rougissant.

-Pardon, fit Harry, mais tu as dis « leur arrivée » ? demanda-t-il au dénommé Cloud.

-Et bien, commença le jeune gothique en baissant légèrement les yeux, étant donné que Hermione était sur mes genoux et pas l'inverse, c'est ce que j'ai supposé.

Harry se mit à réfléchir, mais le professeur McGonagall le coupa en pleine réflexion, demandant le silence.

-Que tout le monde reste en place ! Énonça-t-elle d'une voix forte. J'aimerai que les préfet de chaque maison aillent chercher les élèves qui seraient restés à l'extérieur. Une fois tous les élèves rassemblés ici sous la surveillance de Monsieur Rusard et de son assistant, ainsi que sous celle de Rubeus Hagrid, du professeur Musard et du professeur Philtron je veux que les Préfet-en-chefs me rejoignent dans mon bureau.

Sur ce elle parti de la Grande Salle suivie de plusieurs professeurs, connus comme inconnus (selon le point de vue). La Grande Salle fut alors emplit d'un bourdonnement impossible, tendis que plusieurs préfets passait les grands portes.

-Harry, Ron, il faut qu'on parle, exigea Hermione en les prenant par la manche.

« Vous avez vus les jumeaux ? Leur demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant un peu plus loin.

-Pas depuis qu'il nous ont montré le sablier. L'informa Harry, et Ron hocha la tête. Pourquoi ?

Elle se pencha vers eux.

-Je suis sûr que c'est de leur faute s'y on est ici.

-T'avais l'air plutôt contente d'être là il y a quelques minutes, ronchonna Ron.

-Ron, ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'on a sûrement changés d'époque ? Et si ce n'est pas nous, c'est que c'est _eux _! Fit-elle en montrant la table derrière elle d'un coup de tête.

-Mais, tenta Harry, c'est impossible, non ?

-Je n'en sait rien... avoua Hermione. Certains livres parlent de disparition à grande échelle, et quelques témoignages attestent ce genre d'événements, mais tellement peut de crédit leur étaient accordés que je n'ai pas poussé les recherches plus loin... termina-t-elle en rougissant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut _absolument_ éviter de parler de notre monde aux élèves de cette époque !

-Comment es-ce qu'on prévient les autres ? Interrogea Harry, alerte.

Hermione se mordit la lèvres.

-On peut déjà se servir des Gallions de l'AD ! S'exclama Ron. Ensuite on demande aux autres de répandre la rumeur !

-On peut essayer. Accorda Hermione.

Plusieurs minutes après tout l'AD tentait de remplir sa mission le plus vite possible, mais certains élèves peu crédules leur donnèrent du fils à retordre, ainsi lorsque les Préfet-en-chefs étaient partis rejoindre le professeur de métamorphose, la moitié de leur école n'était toujours pas prévenue.

Finalement la délégation de professeurs revint. S'installant à leur table, les préfets retournèrent avec les autres élèves, Harry remarqua l'absence du professeur Dumbledore, toutefois il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en faire part à ses amis car sa directrice de maison prenait déjà la parole.

-J'aimerai toute votre attention ! Demanda-t-elle. Bien ! Un événement de la plus haute importance vient de se passer. Je vous le révèle afin d'éviter un ébruitement de votre part vers l'extérieur de l'école si cela arrivait les élèves ici présent risqueraient de graves amendements de la part du Ministère de la Magie, car ils ont voyagé dans le temps, bien malgré eux.

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent et McGonagall attendirent qu'ils se turent.

-Afin d'éclaircir la situation, je tiens à dire que l'année dans laquelle les voyageurs du temps vivaient était celle de 1996...

Harry déglutit. Alors Hermione avait eu raison... pour une fois il aurait préféré que non.

-Mais les voyageurs ne sont pas seulement des élèves, mais aussi des professeurs. Ainsi, chaque école continuera normalement les cours dès demain, et dès après-demain pour les voyageurs afin d'attribuer des salles à leur professeurs. Si une sanction doit être donnée à un élève, toute autorité compétente pourra la donner, _pour quelque époque que se soit_. Jusqu'à temps d'avoir trouvé une solution, tous courriers sera interdit de sortis et les visites à Pré-au-lard annulées.

Les élèves commencèrent à émettre des objections, et le professeur de métamorphose dût élever la voix.

-Ça ne vous empêchera toutefois pas de recevoir du courrier de la part de vos familles, et dites-vous que vous aurez ainsi deux fois plus de matchs de Quidditch lors du tournoi, s'appliqua à dire la femme, un sourire aux lèvres, et alors les protestations se turent.

_CHILDREN• 1 •NƏɌɊГIHϽ _


	3. DARKNESS chronologies

_**Reeee ! Nouvelle fic : une suite du tome 7, épilogue non comprit. Attention : Yaoi, (RATING M !, présence de... "étrange, très étrange voir dégelasse" pour certaine personne, au chap 2)... voyage dans le temps (~ maraudeurs).**_

DARKNESS_ chronologies_

**Chapitre 1:**Le dernier Harry Potter.

J'avais vaincu Voldemort. Il n'était plus et ne le serait plus jamais.

_Jamais. _

Un mot que je m'étais tellement plu à faire glisser sur ma langue, à faire rouler sur mes lèvres; un mot que j'avais délicieusement remercié, vénéré… jusqu'à ce que je revois mon jugement, jusqu'au jour où je ne me laissais plus me voiler la face, ou plutôt la vérité, derrière mon entêtement; ce jour où je vis que la bêtise humaine est plus forte que tout. Et dans ce cas, moi aussi.

Oui, moi aussi j'étais humain, moi aussi j'avais fais et pensé des choses totalement fausses, mauvaises et inutiles. Je m'étais alors mis à chercher des réponses, et…

Revenons en plutôt à l'ordre chronologique des choses, voulez-vous ?

J'avais donc vaincu Voldemort. Après « l'Élu », je fus affublé d'un tas de surnoms plus ou moins exagérés, plus ou moins nécessaires: le Sauveur, l'Immortel, le Héros des temps modernes, Potter à la cicatrice d'or, le Lion, l'Éternel… mon nom était même prononcé comme celui de Merlin, « Par Harry Potter ! » par-ci « Par l'Élu ! » par-là; j'apportais à la communauté sorcière, du haut de ma tout juste majorité, la joie et la chance permettant de recréer, de passer au travers de cette période sombre; alors même si j'étais gêné, même si j'étais encore habité par mes cauchemars, je laissais faire et peu à peu j'y pris même goût…

Poudlard fut reconstruit : magnifique; avec la bénédiction de Kingsley, nouveau ministre remplacent. Minerva en était la nouvelle directrice, de nouveaux professeurs furent engagés et l'école de sorcellerie la plus populaire du moment put ouvrir ses portes à la rentrée, accueillant ainsi une nouvelle génération d'élèves. Dont moi. J'avais repassé mon année accompagné de quelques uns de mes camarades, dont Hermione et Ron, qui n'avaient eux aussi pas eu leurs A.S.P. lors de l'examen de rattrapage l'été après La Bataille de Poudlard- répertoriée comme tel dans tous nouveaux livres d'Histoire de la Magie-, qui s'était tenu au ministère même.

Les enterrements furent nombreux, des mémoriaux furent dressés dans tous le pays en l'honneur des innocents et des résistants morts pendant cette guerre. Des lettres par milliers m'arrivais tous les jours: des remerciements, des félicitations, des encouragements, des cris de désespoirs ou de haine; parfois tout à la fois. Cette année là, tout comme la suivante, un tiers des nourrissons de sexe masculin furent nommés « Harry », et chez les filles, les prénoms les plus populaires étaient Henriette, Harry -et oui, même en version féminine- et Harriet qui étaient difficilement partageable tous les trois.

Je ne voyais Teddy que rarement, j'esquivais les propositions d'Andromeda Tonks ou alors j'étais vraiment occupé, fatigué, dépassé. J'avais peur d'aller le voir, me reprochant sans cesse la mort de ces **deux **parents; jusqu'à ce que Hermione s'en rende compte et qu'elle me traîne de force jusqu'à mon filleul. Et quel filleul ! Il me rappelait les maraudeurs que je n'avais pas connus…

Les mangemorts vivants et les alliés de Voldemort furent recherchés, attrapés, jugés, et pour la plupart, emprisonnés ou soumis au baiser du détraqueur. Lucius Malfoy recula la sentence de son jugement grâce à sa fortune et mon témoignage pour sa femme. Narcissa Malfoy, en parlant d'elle, dû payer une somme conséquente à l'État et sa baguette fut brisée, et celle de Malfoy junior lui fut enlevée jusqu'à ce qu'il se rachète envers le monde sorcier.

Hermione et Ron était officiellement ensemble et bien décidé à se marier un jour, quand à moi, j'accueillis à nouveau Ginny pour une relation passionnelle.

J'eus tous mes A.S.P.I.C -même Histoire de la Magie, bien que de justesse- , avec la meilleure mention en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Enchantements -ici égalité avec nombres d'autres de « mon » année, dont Ron et Hermione- ainsi qu'en Potions où je m'appliquais désormais avec « un génie tout particulier » comme le disait ce cher professeur Lesucre -engagé par la directrice.

À dix-neuf ans j'hésitais entre deux vocations me tenant particulièrement à cœur: Auror et Langue-de-plomb. Je fus engagé chez ces derniers. Cette année-là Lucius Malfoy reçu sa peine: baiser du détraqueur. Quelques jours après sa « mort », sa femme fut retrouvé morte par son fils et sa récente épouse Astoria Malfoy, anciennement Greengrass, lors d'une de leur fréquente visite.

Cette même année une nouvelle branche de la magie fut crée au ministère : la Technomagie; qui, comme son nom l'indique, est un mélange entre technologie moldue et magie. Cette branche, encore incertaine et en développement fut placée près du Département des mystères et mise sous le secret totale durant 8 mois.

Parlons à présent des mes relations privées qui doivent sûrement vous intriguer comme bon nombre des lecteurs de _Sorcière ____Hebdo__. _Elles se résumaient jusqu'à présent à Ginny Weasley, cette magnifique femme aux caractère de feu, tout ce dont pouvait rêver un homme selon moi; avant _cette_ rencontre. Lui : Anthenat Shinies. Il me fascinait -tout en lui me fascinait- : de son apparence à son caractère en passant par ses goûts et ses points de vues. Au départ je n'avais rien remarqué.

Il venait d'Asie. Sa famille s'y était établie depuis quatre générations.

Il était androgyne, un peu plus petit que moi -ce qui était tout de même peu commun pour quelqu'un de mon âge- , son teint était blanc; mais pas ce blanc maladif ou blafard, non, un blanc nacré. Ses cheveux lisse étaient courts et dégradés, d'un blond paille. Toujours bien coiffés. Ses yeux gris clairs semblaient à un ruisseau; et si Ginny était le feu, lui était l'eau. Rieur, joyeux, calme et patient il possédait un humour subtile et cherché, et si son attitude semblait distante, elle n'était en réalité qu'attentive, Anthenat -à cette époque Shinies- étant d'un naturel à observer et à apprécier ce qu'il pouvait voir, entendre, sentir, -et surtout- toucher et goûter.

Il était aussi une personne étrangement contradictoire: il aimait le bien tout en approuvant le mal, il s'amusait à mélanger l'amour et la colère, le sucré et le salé, le moldu à la magie… il s'habillait de cuir lorsqu'il écoutait du classique tout en mangeant un bol de nouilles japonaises et lisait un livre d'horreur sanglant après un cauchemar au alentour de midi en s'aspergeant d'un parfum à la framboise.

Pour faire simple: il attisait ma curiosité; -de plus il était beau- et finalement… il devint mon amant. C'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai changé comme je l'ai fait; il m'a ouvert les yeux. Il avait un peu déteint sur moi, à vrai dire, mais je préfère vous passer les moments de folies que j'ai eu: rien de très valorisant n'en ressortirait pour moi -c'était déjà assez embarrassant-!

Évidement, lorsque je passais plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Ginny, elle commença à ce douter de quelque chose et c'est sous une pluie, que dis-je, un tsunami de chauve-furie que j'ai dû quitté l'appartement que nous louions à ce moment-là…

Alors j'ai vécu chez lui, sous son toit -au sens propre- Il louait le plus haut étage d'une haute maison, c'est à dire qu'il louait le grenier. Un grenier simple, boisé. Je m'y suis toujours sentis bien. Les lattes de bois avaient l'habitude de craquer sous nos pas, les fenêtres incrustées dans le toit renvoyaient une lumière vive qui donnait à l'intérieur un aspect intime. Il avait posé un tapis arrondi fait d'une fourrure blanche et épaisse sous son lit -grand lit- et la salle de bains, assez petite, était tapissée de roseaux. Chez lui, le ton des couleurs était principalement le marron clair, et avec des notes de couleurs vives ici et là... avec juste la sensation que donnait le lieu... j'aurai pu passer ma vie avec lui, ici, dans ce grenier... et je l'aurai certainement fais si...

Mais je n'ai pas encore finis !

Anthenat m'avais offert sa vision du monde. Soit, en extrêmement concentrée, je l'avoue ! Mais au moins il m'avait fait réfléchir, et j'avais pu en tirer ma propre vérité.

J'avais premièrement réfléchis sur les sorciers en général, à la masse... Pourquoi ce besoin excessif de me voir, de parler à mon sujet, de vouloir me parler tout simplement ? Je ne les connaissais pas ! Nous étions, eux et moi, des inconnus... mais en réalité, ils pensaient tous me connaître : on parlait de moi dans les journaux, les soirées, à la radio partout ! Alors les gens se faisaient un avis, ils m'inventaient une vie, un caractère et ensuite ils me connaissaient. Dans leur tête bien entendu.

Le sujet d'après avait été Voldemort. Mais je ne m'y étais pas attardé, étrangement, la vision que j'avais de lui me semblait diablement juste, presque trop parfaite. Mais je ne l'avais pratiquement pas touchée malgré ça.

Logiquement, j'avais réfléchis aux Mangemorts. Pourquoi donc s'attacher volontairement à un tyran qui les traitait comme des déchets ? Par peur... par folie... par avidité ou... par idéaux ?

Je pense encore maintenant que chaque Mangemort devait avoir sa propre raison. La peur se comprenait par exemple, Draco Malefoy l'avait fait par peur aussi par loyauté envers sa famille -et très certainement par amour- mais il avait également eu incroyablement peur d'être ainsi, à la merci du Mage Noir. La folie se liait obligatoirement à Bellatrix dans mon esprit, la distinction entre l'être et l'adjectif était très mince pour moi, trop. Mais peut-être s'était-elle engagée par idéaux au départ, bien que le physique de son maître devait en faire partie. L'avidité était Peter Pettigrow. Cette horrible vermine. Je me demande et me demanderai encore très certainement jusqu'à la fin de ma vie pourquoi avait-il était à Gryffondor ? À ma connaissance il n'était pas courageux, ni même irréfléchi : je devais bien lui admettre une certaine intelligence. Parfois une lubie me disais que peut-être... il avait été perdu , et qu'il fallait un certain courage pour ce présenter à Voldemort, surtout en sachant dans quel camp il se trouvait à l'époque et combien il en a toujours eu peur. Mais je préférais généralement écarter ces pensées... les idéaux pouvaient être représentés par Lucius Malfoy, ou même Severus Snape à ses débuts. Des envies de grandeur, une rancœur pour les moldu qui les méprisaient, qui les obligeaient à se cacher qui pouvaient les attaquer à n'importe quel moment s'ils se dévoilaient par mégarde... D'un côté je comprenais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'approuvais.

Bon. Je pense que je n'ai plus rien à dire.


	4. Fxck (SI) - Prologue

**Préhistoire (Le bus, l'invention du siècle)**

Nda: ceci est un self-insert. J'ai failli me transformer en garçon pour cette fic… je ne l'ai pas fais. J'espère que c'était le bon choix. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas tomber dans le Mary-sue, je déteste ça , seulement, je suis naturellement un peu « le monde tourne autour de moi », et j'ai certains talents, et un sens des choses assez particulier, donc bref ! Vous verrez bien, je vous laisse juger !

_Ps: je ne suis certainement pas parfaite !_

* * *

Lorsque j'avais vu partir le bus, vers 17h30, je m'étais dis « Noooooon : il ne peut pas me faire ça ? » et bien il le fit tout de même ! Ce fukin' car qui devait me ramener chez moi venait juste de partir sous mon nez ! Je dû donc me résigner à attendre le prochain qui arriverait, pour mon plus grand malheur, à 19h05.

Attendant dans le froid, appuyée contre ma valise pratiquement vide de cette courte semaine d'internat comme une malheureuse, mon sac de cours contre la jambe, seul le premier portable de ma vie que je venais de recevoir pour noël me réchauffait un peu, et encore, seulement lorsque je recevais des messages (vu qu'il se mettait à vibrer) heureusement que mes amis compatissaient pour moi… quoique pour certains j'avais des doutes…

Bon, c'était pas vrai, en réalité c'était l'été, bientôt les vacances (semaine prochaine). Bref, entre deux messages, je regardais la lune. Presque pleine, avais-je remarqué.

Pour m'occuper, j'allais la prendre en photo, lorsqu'un trait lumineux fila au travers de l'écran. Relevant brusquement le visage, j'en vis un autre, et finalement… une véritable pluie d'étoiles filantes tombait sous mes yeux ! J'étais… émerveillée !

Je fis mes vœux à la vitesse de la lumière: 1) pouvoir voler ! Avec ou sans ailes, peu m'importais ! 2) me retrouver dans le monde de Harry Potter, bien sûr en sachant parler/comprendre/écrire anglais et en ayant des pouvoirs magiques, sinon ça ne servait à rien; et 3) être un garçon… et oui, c'était l'un de mes plus grands souhaits, même si à la réflexion j'aurai préféré pouvoir changer de sexe quand ça m'aurait chanté. Et puis si je pouvais avoir quelque bonus en plus, c'était bien aussi…

Évidement, j'avais fais ces vœux sans me douter qu'ils pourraient possiblement marcher… grand bien m'en pris sinon je ne les auraient peut-être pas fait (ou pas tous ou alors j'y aurais réfléchit un peu plus) !

Alors évidement, lorsque, après un simple clignement de la paupière, je me suis senti tomber avant d'avoir brusquement mal pour ensuite ne plus rien sentir, je n'eus même pas le temps d'avoir peur !

**F*ck ! (ou SI, section d'intervention)**

* * *

**Ceci étant un prologue, le chap 1 est posté le chap suivant !**


	5. Fxck (SI)

Quelques heure av.J.C-… pardon, la répartition.

_**Nda :**__Par Merlin, qu'es-ce que j'adore ____Do the Hippogriff__ des Weird Sisters !_

* * *

_ Évidement, j'avais fais ces vœux sans me douter qu'ils pourraient marcher… grands bien m'en pris sinon je ne les auraient peut-être pas fait (ou pas tous) ! _

_Alors, évidement, lorsque, après un simple clignement de la paupière je me suis senti tomber, avant d'avoir brusquement mal pour ensuite ne plus rien sentir, je n'eus même pas le temps d'avoir peur !_

J'ouvris les yeux.

Comment étais-je arrivé là ?

Je clignais rapidement des paupières puis me releva.

J'avais était posée sur une banquette. Un banquette que j'aurais bien vu dans un vieux train. Surtout que l'endroit où je me trouvais ressemblait beaucoup au compartiment d'un wagon. Une odeur de tissus un peu fade et la luminosité passant au travers de la vitre finirent de me réveiller, pile au moment où quelqu'un entrait dans le lieu. La personne, une jeune fille blonde, ferma la porte dans un petit cliquetis. Mais qui était-elle ? Détaillant rapidement ses vêtements, je remarquais alors qu'elle portait un uniforme sombre…

-Bonjour, me salua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

…Un uniforme que je connaissais bien, avec un insigne de préfet agrafé sur la poitrine…

-Bonjour, répondis-je, incertaine.

De plus ma voix avait des consonances étranges… trop... jeunes, avec un accent que je n'identifiais qu'à moitié. Je me raclais la gorge dans une tentative de faire disparaître l'étrangeté.

Évidement, c'était peine perdue.

-Tu vas mieux ? Tu t'étais cognée, on t'a trouvée évanouie.

Je lâchais un faible « hum », un exploit, déjà, alors que je venais de me réveiller et que je me trouvais quelque part je-ne-savais-où avec quelqu'un je-ne-savais-qui.

La fille me détailla. Je n'aimais pas ça; à vrai dire je n'ai jamais aimer me faire détailler, ça me donnait toujours envie d'envoyer bouler les gens. Mais aujourd'hui je pourrais comprendre vu que je m'étais amusée à me faire des _traits de clown _au crayon noir sur les yeux…et si c'était très bien !

-Je m'appelle Wioletta Szkot, je suis préfète à Poufsouffle. Tu est nouvelle ? Me demanda-t-elle, toujours de sa voix douce.

Mais moi, je bugais: les mots « préfète », « poufsouffle » et « Szkot » tournaient en boucle dans ma tête… deux parce que ça voulait dire que… OHMAIGAWD !

J'ETAIS DANS HARRY POTTER ! DANS LE POUDLARD EXPRESS !

Et le dernier parce que ce n'était assurément pas franç-…

…attendez,...

J'AVAIS PARLE/COMPRIS DE L'ANGLAIS SANS M'EN RENDRE COMPTE ! Beh oui, puisque j'étais dans Harry Potter, j'étais alors en Angleterre !

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie ! À marquer d'une flèche rouge clignotante sur mon calendrier « One piece » ! J'en pleurais mentalement !

Une main passant devant mes yeux me sortis de ma transe subite.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je en reprenant pieds (enfin, en tentant).

-Je te demandais comment est-ce que tu t'appelais .

-Ah ! Pardon ! Rachel, Rach-

Je m'arrêtais subitement… fallait-il que je donne mon vrai nom ?… après tout, je ne risquais rien, non ?…

Je me décidais finalement à dire la vérité.

-Euh… Rachel Leduc. Et toi ?

Pour un peu je m'en serais baffé ! Elle venait juste de me donner son nom ! _Zk_-quelque-chose… oui, j'avais déjà oublié. Je n'étais vraiment pas douée pour retenir les noms et les dates de naissances, c'était comme ça.

Elle me sourit et répéta son nom gentiment, semblant habituée.

-Tu es en premier année ? Tu es grande pour ton âge, me dit-elle

Je faillis lui répondre « mais... j'ai dix-sept ans, moi, pas onze ! Tu devrais peut-être investir dans des lunettes, tu ne crois pas ? » comme si elle était complètement débile, mais premièrement on ne dit pas ça à quelqu'un venant d'HP (même si c'est vrai) et deuxièmement... elle avait raison ! Mince alors ! J'étais redevenue petite ! En regardant dans la vitre j'étais sûr de faire moins d'un mètre soixante ! Et en plus mes cheveux étaient à nouveau courts ! (point positifs : ils avaient repris leur couleur d'origine et plus ce châtain tirant sur le blond au soleil, ça c'était bien!) et puis je ressemblais encore à une gamine maintenant ! J'avais encore des joues, mes tâches de rousseurs (quoique j'ai toujours trouvé ça mimi, dommage que je n'en ai plus... enfin, en vrai ! Je veux dire, en étant grande, à dix-sept ans, vous voyez ?), des yeux ronds (enfin, plus ronds que maintenant), etc.

Bon, c'était pas tout mais elle me regardait toujours ! Normal, vu que j'avais encore mes anciens vêtements (en parlant de ça mon soutif' était devenu super gênant et le pantalon baillait un peu...). Qu'es-ce que je disais ? Ah oui ! Une façon de s'en sortir rapidement... ne pas éveiller de soupçons...

-Comment je suis arrivée là ?

Et oui, jouer les ignorants paye toujours ! -sauf pendant un contrôle- car ainsi je peux prétendre une amnésie... je venais de lui donner mon nom, mauvaise idée. Avoir plus de temps pour m'inventer une histoire alors ! Oui, bonne idée donc …

Je viens d'une famille de sang-mêlés non, non, et comment j'explique le fait de ne pas savoir pourquoi je suis ici ? Et tout les trucs magique que je ne connaîtrai pas ? Donc sang-de-bou... euh, née-de-moldus. En priant pour avoir des pouvoirs magiques.

-Comment ça ? Me répondit-elle, surprise. Tu ne sais pas comment tu es montée dans le train ?

-Pour aller où ? Répliquais-je comme si monter dans un train était totalement illogique.

Reprenons l'histoire qui devait me sauver la mise : je venais de France (seul pays que je connais assez bien) et puis... ah merde ! Nouveau problème : je venais du futur, moi ! (En espérant être réellement au temps d'Harry, et pas à celui de ses enfants...)

Mais oui ! La voilà la bonne idée ! Mon père ou ma mère aurait pu être né-moldus, alors- non, non, sinon ils m'auraient éduqué magiquement. Un oncle peut-être ? Oui, c'était bien, ça. Donc mon oncle paternel était sorcier. Il nous racontait à mes sœurs et frères et moi-même des trucs de sorcier quand on était petits (et vu que j'avais rétrécie au voyage, ça devait être il n'y avait pas si longtemps). C'était comme ça que j'avais appris certaine choses du monde magique. Je venais du futur. J'étais une sorcière ayant eu un problème de magie accidentelle (évidement je faisais comme si je ne savais pas) et voilà toute l'histoire ! Je m'étais retrouvée dans le Poudlard express, habillée comme une fille du futur de dix-sept ans (blouson en faux-cuir, boucles d'oreilles, maquillage « clown », pantalon bouffant violet avec pleins de bandes de tissus qui dépassent, un débardeur violet avec un tigre dessus et des creeks noires pointure quarante... et bah, j'allais aller loin comme ça... j'aurai qu'à dire que c'était un anniversaire costumé!) , et tout le monde allait croire ça ! Il le fallait bien, pourtant...

Un bruit de moteur fatigué me ramena sur terre... bizarre, pourquoi je l'entendais vers le haut ? Une voiture fila soudainement à toute allure de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, la fille et moi nous précipitâmes à celle-ci.

Alors que je resserrais le pantalon autour de ma taille pour qu'il évite de descendre trop bas, un brouhaha d'enfer éclata dans tout le train : quelqu'un s'amusait à poursuivre le Poudlard express en voiture volante !

Oh Oh ! La deuxième année ! C'était la deuxième année !

Pour le coup j'étais déçue : ça voulait dire que du haut de mes **onze ans** j'avais **une année** de **moins** que Harry ! Je pourrai même pas allez en classe avec lui ! C'était nul !

Tout de même admirative j'observais la voiture, maintenant assez loin, suspendue dans les airs vers les derniers wagon. Dommage que je sois vers la locomotive.

À coté de moi Violetta Scott (c'était à peut près ça son nom, non?) secoua la tête.

-Je te préviens, me fit-elle c'est interdit par le règlement, et même par la loi ! S'il t'arrive de t'amuser à faire ça, tu t'en mordras les doigts par la suite.

-Je sais, me contentais-je de répondre en hochant la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris.

-Sinon, Rachel -je peux t'appeler comme ça ?- , d'où viens-tu ?

-De l'Aveyron, près de Ville-franche de Rouergue. J'habite à quinze minutes du Lot, l'informais-je en gardant mon dernier commentaire (« même si tu ne dois pas connaître ») je devais garder un certain secret, bon sang !

-Et on est où ? Tentais-je, après tout quelqu'un dans ma situation devait vouloir connaître l'endroit où il avait atterrit, non ?

-Nous sommes en Angleterre,dans le Poudlard express... l'Aveyron, tu dis ? C'est où ça ?

-En France.

Es-ce que je devrais pas avoir l'air paniquée ? J'aurai pas dû relever le fait d'être en Angleterre plutôt que de répondre à sa question ?

-Quand tu dis en Angleterre... tu parle du pays où on parle anglais ? Là où on mange des œufs et du bacon au petit déjeuner et du thé au goûter ? Là on on peut voir des gardes avec un grand chapeau noir et un uniforme rouge gardant le palais de la reine et ne souriant jamais ? Là où il y a des bus rouges à deux étages et des vieilles cabines téléphoniques rouges aussi ? Le royaume-uni ? L'Irlande, et tout , et tout ? Là où on trouve plein de vêtements gothiques ? Là où il y a eu le premier métro ?

Woah ! Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir sorti une phrase (ou plutôt un mini-discours) aussi longue que ça ! D'ailleurs, c'était quand le métro déjà ? Quelque chose comme 1696, non ?

Elle pouffa.

-Oui, cette Angleterre là ! Tu parle du Buckingham Palace et du bus à impériale ? Tu es née-de-moldus ?

Ok, et là je disais quoi ? « Oh ! C'est marrant mon tonton il dit aussi qu'il un né-de-moldus alors j'en suis une ? » ou « En tout cas c'est ce que mon oncle m'a dit... » ou alors « née-de-moldus ? C'est quôaaaa ? ». Aller ! Courage !

-Euh... C'est quoi "née-de-moldus" ?

Violetta me fixa, surprise. Puis elle posa une main sur mon front. J'eus un mouvements de recule : les contacts physiques et moi, ça faisait deux. La préfète parut le remarquer et reposa sa main bien gentiment contre son corps, l'air de rien.

-Dis-moi, Rachel, tu ne serais pas amnésique ?

-Bah... non.

-En quelle année sommes nous alors ?

Merde, et voilà. Je devais déjà me révéler.

-2012, lui répondis-je.

Elle me regarda. Je la regardait...

-Nous sommes en 1992, me dit-elle.

-Nous sommes en 2012, insistais-je.

-Je t 'assure que nous sommes en 1992, persévéra-t-elle.

-Écoutes, lui dis-je. Je ne suis pas amnésique, je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des bonds dans le temps : nous sommes en 2012, contrais-je, butée.

Alors que je savais très bien que c'était elle qui avait raison. J'espèrais que ma tentative de la mettre sur la bonne voie marcherait. Mes cheveux étaient embêtant, ils chatouillaient ma joue. Je les replaçais derrière mes oreilles.

-Bien, me dit Violetta après avoir réfléchit. Je vais aller voir les Préfets-en-chef pour éclaircir tout ça, tu reste là, d'accord ?

-D'accord, répondis-je en m'asseyant.

Elle sortit du wagon en faisant bien attention à fermer la porte derrière elle. Ni une, ni deux, je me précipitais à la fenêtre pour observait le bout du train. Malheureusement la voiture n'était plus là. Soupirant, je décidais de retourner m'asseoir. Les sièges étaient plutôt confortables. Regardant un peu plus autour de moi, je vis mes sacs posés sous la table. J'entrepris de les ouvrir : tout était là.

Avisant le couloir, je pus voir que personne n'arrivait, alors je dégrafais mon soutient-gorge qui ne me servait désormais plus à rien et parvint à l'enlever tant bien que mal sans me déshabiller au cas où la préfète reviendrait. C'était nettement mieux ! Je resserrais également le lacer qui attachait le t-shirt à mon cou, puis observa mes bottes bouger quand j'agitais les pieds. Bon, là je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose... Ah mais si ! J'avais mes baskets de sport rouges ! Ouais, mais le rouge n'allait pas avec le violet... Et puis, je faisais du combien à onze ans ? Le trente-sept risquait d'être trop grand... j'ouvris tout de même mon sac d'internat pour essayer les chaussures. Autant pour moi, c'était du trente-neuf. Ouais, autant garder les bottes...

Tiens, petite question : Comment expliquer la présence de mes sacs, sachant que des affaires pour seconde (pour les cours) et pour jeune fille (pour les vêtements) s'y trouvaient ? Ne parlons même pas de mon ordinateur qui n'existait pas encore ! En parlant de ça, ça existait déjà les ordinateurs ? Voyons, 1992, si je suis née en 1995... Oui, ça devait exister quand même... des vieux PC qui rament quoi... Oh non ! Ça voulait dire plus d'internet ! Mais comment j'allais vivre sans mes fics, moi ?! Et les animes... Noooooooon ! Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Non, en fait c'était pas si mal, j'étais quand même dans HP ! **Dans Harry Potter !** Combien paieraient pour être à ma place ? **Des milliers !** Tous prêts à vendre leur âme, Muahahaha !

En parlant de ça, il y avait l'électricité à Poudlard ?

… Hum... au cas où je pourrai toujours demander à un elfe de maison de brancher une prise dans ma chambre avec un... comment déjà ? Un générateur ? Ma grand-mère en avait un dans sa cave, je suis sûr que ça avait un autre nom... processeur, non... C'était un truc qui faisait un bruit d'enfer... comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Rah ! Je sais plus !

Bref, je verrai ça avec Dobby.

Ah mais non ! Dobby n'était pas encore là ! Mince... bah j'irai en voir un autre, il y en avait plein de toute façon...

Et donc, pour les sacs ? Euh... J'avais une sœur aînée qui allait au lycée et puis voilà, c'était aussi simple que ça ! Ouais, c'était bien comme idée ! Ne pas se compliquer la vie...cool, quoi. Oui mais j'ai jamais eu d'aîné, je risquerai de faire la bourde. Ça pourrait être ma demi-sœur, que je ne verrai qu'exceptionnellement et qui vivrait avec mon père, du coup ce sera pas la même chose qu'avec mes autres frères et sœurs... Du coup elle, elle aurait... six ans de plus que moi ! Pas mal.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux Préfets-en-chef entrèrent, suivis de Violetta.

-Rachel Leduc, c'est ça ? Me demanda la préfète-en-chef.

-Oui, approuvais-je.

-Morgane Kane, préfète-en-chef, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main.

Je la serrais puis ce fut au tour du garçon. Qu'es-ce qu'ils étaient grands...

-Alan Brook , préfet-en-chef.

-Wioletta nous a expliqué la situation, mais tu n'a pas vraiment l'air d'une première année... es-ce que ça te gênerais de tout nous ré-expliquer ?, reprit la brune Morgane.

-Et bien, commençais-je. J'étais chez moi, en France, j'attendais mon buuus...

Ma voix se perdit un instant. MERDE ! J'avais fais la gaffe ! J'ÉTAIS CENSÉ ÊTRE À UN ANNIVERSAIRE !

- ... qui devait m'emmener chez mon cousin, repris-je, l'air de rien (même si je crois avoir levé un sourcil de dépit).

- … pour son anniversaire. Et là, paf ! Je regarde le soleil; le noir, et je me retrouve allongée ici, sur la banquette.

Mon discours se finit par un regard appuyé à la dite banquette, comme si elle était le mystère de cette affaire.

Hum. J'avais énormément gaffé. Jetant un petit regard aux élèves plus âgés (enfin, physiquement), je les observais chacun leur tour. Alan Brook, si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, était en train de faire tourner son esprit à plein régime. Il était à Serdaigle. Morgane Kanye, elle, m'observait d'un air sceptique. Violetta qu'en à elle semblait attendre l'avis des deux autres. Sage décision.

-Bon ! S'exclama le seul garçon. Je propose d'envoyer un hiboux au directeur, il saura quoi faire.

-Tu as raison, approuva Morgane.

Elle était à Gryffondor, elle.

Finalement le préfet, Alan, partit assez vite demander une chouette à l'un des élèves car la sienne se trouvait déjà à Poudlard. Morgane qui avait remarqué que je « nageais » légèrement dans mes vêtements avait envoyé Violetta en demander à un élève.

On me rapporta vite des vêtements à ma taille, et lorsqu'Allan revint il fut chargé de me surveiller, Morgane qui jusque là en avait la charge, sortit du wagon pour faire ses rondes. Le silence se fit automatiquement. Évidement, j'étais plus que gênée. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, et comme je n'avais rien à dire, je ne disais rien. Le Préfet-en-chef de Serdaigle finit par s'endormir et j'en profitais pour le fixer en douce. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il avait des yeux marrons tout à l'heure, et une fois fermés, ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Il n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir pendant les vacances... pas comme si je ne faisais pas la même chose habituellement. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pensais, le trimestre commençait, ici... je n'aurais même pas de vacances cette année... Enfin, si on me jugeait apte à être scolarisée à Poudlard, ce que j'espérais grandement !

… À quelle maison est-ce que j'irais si ça arrivait ? D'après les statistiques de tous les tests que j'avais réalisés chez moi, je devrais être répartie à Serdaigle... et j'avais son préfet devant moi ! Un préfet-en-chef en plus ! Et je n'en profitais même pas ! … Bon, c'était on ne peu dur, étant donné que ce cher septième année dormait.

Je soupirais.

J'aimais bien ses cheveux, à Allan. On aurait dit un mouton. Il était pas trop mal même si pas... « oh putain baise avec moi ! ». Je me mis à regarder au dehors. Qu'es-ce que je dirais à Dumbledore ? Parce que je lui parlerai forcément... Je tentais d'imaginer une scène.

On serait dans son bureau, Fumseck sur son perchoir. Dumbledore me proposerez un quelconque bonbon... ou pas ; si il m'en proposait pas ce serait mieux. Donc, Dumbledore ne me proposerait rien, debout à côté de son bureau, et me dirait de m'asseoir, faisant de même. Il aurait ce regard perçant, et me demanderait...

« Le Préfet-en-chef m'a envoyé une lettre à ton propos il y a peu... D'après cette lettre, tu t'appellerais Rachel Leduc ? »

Je lui dirais oui, évidement.

« Il m'a également écrit que la préfète Violetta-

C'était quoi déjà son nom ?

…

Peu importe il le saura, lui !

Donc Dumbledore dirait le nom de la fille en entier, puis...

« … t'aurait retrouvée assommée dans un wagon. Elle aurait alors attendue ton réveille, hésitant à aller chercher de l'aide, et quand elle se serait enfin décidée à aller chercher du secours, tu te serais réveillée, la faisant rebrousser chemin. »

Bien sûr, tout ceci n'était que fabulation de la part de mon esprit, n'oublions pas !

« Et c'est à ce moment là que tout ce brouille... »

Dumbledore me ferait alors LE regard Je-vois-jusqu'au-plus-profond-de-ton-âme, et me demanderait tout simplement de lui expliquer.

Alors je lui dirais. Je suis née dans le nord de la France. J'aurai... J'aurai quel âge ?

Assise dans le wagon, je me sentis soudain paniquer. J'avais quel âge ? Avais-je onze ans ? Pourtant Morgane avait bien dit que je ne faisait pas mon âge... Alors j'avais plus ? Mais j'avais toujours fais plus que mon âge !

Alors c'était vrai... j'avais vraiment onze ans... ?

Mais Harry était en deuxième année...

Et bien, au diable mon âge, après tout ! Je dirai que j'aurais douze ans ! Et toc !

Donc, après mon âge, je lui dirait (à Dumbledore) que je devais allez à l'anniversaire de mon cousin, et comme il habitait un peu loin, je devais prendre le bus. J'avais emporté les affaires de ma demi-sœur aîné car elle s'y trouvait déjà et qu'elle en avait besoin. (pourquoi s'y trouvait-elle ? Parce que son petit ami était le frère aîné de mon cousin, pardi!) Et c'était pour ça que je me trimbalais avec :

-Son ordi portable

-Son sac de linge sale

-Son sac de cours

En échange elle avait bien voulu me prêter ses vêtements pour aller à l'anniversaire pour que je me déguise, d'où les traits de crayons sur mon visage (tien, je les avais presque oubliés !). Je lui raconterais le soleil, le trou noir, mon réveille et tout ce qu'avaient racontés les préfets, puis je lui dirais pour mon oncle et les histoires qu'ils nous racontait lorsqu'on était plus petits, et que j'aurais retenu parce que je me serai toujours passionnée pour le fantastique... Bon, ça c'était vrai mais un peu de vérité dans un mensonge renforçait le mensonge !

Pourquoi es-ce que je ne lui dirai pas la vérité au fait ?

« Je viens d'un monde parallèle, où votre univers tout entier à été créé par une romancière. La vie d'Harry est un roman jeunesse et mon monde est peuplé de « moldus » et rien d'autre ! En passant, vous allez mourir à la fin du sixième tome... Plus que cinq ans à vivre !? Oh ! Comme le temps passe vite... »

Hum.

Nan, mais franchement, n'avais-je pas envie de lui dire ?

…

Le truc... C'est que si je lui disais... Harry se marierait avec Ginny... Ron avec Hermione... Tom mourra...

Et finalement...

J'aurais servi à quoi ?

Lorsque le train arriva en gare et qu'Allan se réveilla en sursaut, j'avais déjà fixé mes buts. Le premier : Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, Tom ne devait pas mourir. Pas avant de lui avoir laissé une chance.

Deuxièmement : Ouvrir l'esprit d'Harry hors de question qu'il reste buté jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne sa mort, durant la bataille finale.

Troisièmement : Vivre. Hors de question de crever !

Quatrièmement : Créer au moins un couple yaoi dans cet univers.

Quoi ? D'accord, mon esprit avait _peut-être_ dérivé au bout d'un moment, mais ça m'avais fais du bien... j'avais eu soudain l'impression d'être toute petite... insignifiante. J'entrais dans un monde que je connaissais déjà, avec des informations que **PERSONNE** ne possédait, mais c'était bien pour ça que je me rendais compte de l'ampleur de ma tâche ! Essayer de changer Voldemort ? Moi ? Laissez-moi rire ! Je n'étais même pas sûr de posséder de la magie ! J'étais une vulgaire moldue sans intérêt ! Qu'es-ce que je foutais ici, franchement ? Qu'es-ce qu'il m'avais pris ?

Alors, je pense vraiment avoir le droit de me décontracter en créant un couple yaoi !

Je suivis Allan hors du train. Une fois sur le quai, après nous être un peu éloignés du plus gros de la foule, il sembla réfléchir, une de ses mains posée sur son menton, l'autre au creux de son coude.

« Je sais ! » finit-il par s'exclamer « Viens, suis-moi. »

Je le suivis docilement, traînant mes sacs avec plus ou moins de réussite (la taille des bretelles n'était plus adaptée et je n'avais pas penser à les régler dans le train), ils nous emmena jusqu'à Hagrid. Très grand, Hagrid... Bon, j'allais avec les premières années alors ?

« Bonjour Hagrid ! » salua le préfet-en-chef.

« Bonjour Allan, comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama le demi-géant, tout content. Puis il avisa le badge accroché à la poitrine du garçon et le félicita chaleureusement. « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, c'est à propos de Leduc » reprit le Serdaigle tout en se tournant légèrement vers moi. Je retins un mouvement de recul lorsque Hagrid me regarda à son tour. Il était vraiment grand. Et balèze. Avec une grosse barbe. Et des grandes dents. Ok, pas de grandes dents, mais le reste si !

« Bonjour. » intervins-je en hochant sèchement la tête.

Là vous venez de voir mon fameux « Qu'es-ce que je fais ?! Qu'es-ce que je fais ?! Ah oui ! Politesse ! ».

« Mais... » fit le demi-géant en continuant sa conversation avec le préfet « Elle n'est pas en première année... »

Ça, ça m'agaçait à un point ! C'était tou-jours comme ça ! Le pire c'était que puisqu'on avait pas répondu à mon salut, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fais une grosse gaffe pire : d'être moi-même pas à ma place ! Pff... encore une fois où j'aurai pu me taire...

C'était pas juste. Me dis-je tendis qu'Allan et Hagrid continuaient leurs explications. Je venais enfin dans l'univers de mes rêves, et c'était toujours pareille... j'avais pas changé... Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie ! Il fallait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains, et que j'agisse comme je VOULAIS agir !

-Bon, et bien... Au-revoir, me dit Allan.

-Euh... oui, au-revoir. Et merci ! Me rattrapais-je.

-Tu viens ? Me demanda Hagrid, les premières années déjà derrière lui.

Excitée comme une puce, je suivis les premières années, tout près du demi-géant. Il n'y avait pas à dire : j'étais grande ! Tous ces petits me rappelèrent les sixième qui, entrant tout juste au collège étaient « les nouveaux ». Je me rappelle qu'en cinquième on les appelait les Schtroumpfs...

Marchant gaiement avec mes vieilles converses un peu grandes (Violetta n'avait pas faire tous les wagons, et vu que je n'avais pas été capable de lui donner ma pointure, Morgane avait tranché en disant que je resterai avec), j'observais le paysage avec ivresse. En plus, je n'avais pas remarqué au début, mais je ne portais pas mes lunettes... ça voulait dire que ma vue était à nouveau aussi bonne ! Aaah... que j'étais heureuse d'être ici où je n'avais pas bousillé mes yeux avec l'écran d'un pc !

Du coup j'en avait déduit un truc : Si ma vue s'était « rétablie », c'est qu'elle ne s'était en fait jamais dégradée, donc j'avais moins de 14 ans ! Je m'étais alors mise à réfléchir, tentant de raccourcir ma tranche d'âge. Bon, en début cinquième j'avais eu cette coupe super courte, et en quatrième je l'avais eu toute l'année... après avoir passé une main à l'arrière de ma tête j'avais pu dire que j'avais entre 11 et 13 ans. Mais après, comment savoir... comment savoir... ? Ma dent cassée ? Non, je l'avais eu avant mon appareil... MAIS OUI ! Mon appareil dentaire ! Dès que je passerai devant un miroir il allait falloir que je vérifie ça ! Si mes dents étaient toutes bien rangées, j'aurai... voyons, je l'avais enlevé avant mes 13 ans, j'aurai donc entre 12 et 13 ! Es-ce que j'aurai pas un autre indice pouvant me dire qu'**enfin** j'avais vraiment douze ans ? Parce que oui ma logique était de plus en plus d'accord avec mes fantasmes : je devais avoir le même âge qu'Harry et tout les autres !

Voyons voir... mes trous aux lobes ? Non... Les clous dans le pieds ? Je ne savais même plus quand es-ce que c'était arrivé... Douze ans... douze ans... Douze ans, cinquième. Je faisais quelle taille ?... grande.

Ouais... hum...

Et après avoir réfléchis, et tourné ça dans tous les sens, je dû me rendre à l'évidence : seul la longueur de mes cheveux me permettais d'estimer mon âge.

Le chemin s'enroulait tranquillement le longs d'une colline, entre les arbres. Les élèves parlaient, certains me fixaient un peu bizarrement, mais après tout j'étais beaucoup plus grande qu'eux, et je portais même pas l'uniforme... Ah ! Et mon maquillage aussi.

-Attention aux yeux ! S'exclama subitement Hagrid.

Levant la tête, mes yeux s'ouvrirent soudain tout grands... là... Poudlard ! Le château était... merveilleux ! Magnifique ! Tellement grand et mystérieux... tellement lumineux... il dégageait une telle force qu'il semblait... indestructible. Les paroles de Sirius me revinrent en tête, celles comme quoi les gens que l'on aimait ne nous quitter jamais vraiment, mais restaient toujours dans notre cœur. Je fus soudain émue sans savoir pourquoi et je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier tendis que tous les petits poussaient des exclamations ravies. Battant des cils pour ne pas apporter plus d'eau à mes paupières, je ne pu retenir un sourire amusé.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lac, le jour s'était couché, nous laissant rêver dans la nuit. Je ne savais pas quelle taille faisait le lac précisément, mais les reflets des lumières du château me laisser apercevoir l'immensité de l'eau sombre.

-Tous dans les barques ! S'écria Hagrid. Et pas plus de quatre ! Nous prévint-il.

Me dirigeant vers les derniers canots, je pu m'asseoir à l'intérieur d'une embarcation complètement vide. Pourtant deux filles et un garçon durent se résigner à partager la place avec moi. La première, je l'aurais reconnue les yeux fermés : Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. Avec ses longs cheveux flamboyants et ses tâches de rousseurs c'était assez difficile de ne pas la remarquer. Évidement c'est Luna qui l'accompagnait, avec ses beaux cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus rêveurs. Le garçon, lui, je ne le connaissait pas. Il avait les cheveux bruns foncés et les yeux noirs.

-Bonjour, entama Ginny, les yeux tournés vers moi. Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley.

-Rachel Leduc, enchantée, lui répondis-je, très amusée par la situation. Je me tournais vers Luna, dans l'attente qu'elle se présente et ça ne manqua pas :

-Luna Lovegood. Je trouve ton maquillage très intéressant. On dirait un peu celui des génies des marais... à part qu'eux ont la peau bleue.

-Les génies des marais ? Demandais-je, encore un peu plus amusée.

-Oui, ils sont vénérés par les grenouilles...

-Luna est un peu spécial, intervint la futur Gryffondor à mon attention.

-On dirait ma tante, répondis-je. Elle aussi a des cheveux blonds très clairs et un peu « volages ». Elle prépare toujours des confitures et des remèdes avec des plantes qu'elle trouve dans la nature. Elle se soigne avec des pierres et des massages et sa maison est remplie d'icônes. Devant sa porte elle a dessiné un pentagramme pour entrer en contacte avec les extraterrestres et son jardin est parsemé d'ossements. Elle crois en beaucoup de choses elle aussi.

Les deux sorcières me fixèrent, un peu surprise. Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'avais dis, mais je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état de fixation.

Les barques quittèrent la rive, glissant sur l'eau calme.

-Des extraterrestres ? Demanda finalement Ginny.

-C'est un truc moldu.

Nos regards se tournèrent vers le garçon, en effet, c'est lui qui venait de répondre.

-Comment t'appelle-tu ? Demanda Luna de sa voix rêveuse.

-Harper, Andy Harper.

Harper ? C'était pas le nom d'un mangemort ça ? Impossible ! Il avait même pas onze ans... je devais avoir confondu...

-Tu es un né-moldu ? Demanda Ginny avec curiosité.

-Non. Mon père est moldu. Répondit le garçon avec aigreur.

Ah ! Il s'était passé quelque chose à propos de son père...

-Et qu'es-ce qu'un extraterrestre ? Reprit Luna.

-C'est une sorte d'humanoïde en général. Répondis-je. Ça a souvent de grands yeux noirs, une tête imposante et c'est assez petits et maigre. Certains sont verts, d'autres sont gris. Mais d'autres ne ressemblent pas du tout à ceux-là. En fait il ont une technologie très avancée et leur but est de dominer l'humanité et de la réduire en esclavage. Ou de la manger.

-Et ils vivent où ?

-Ils n'existent pas, intervint Andy Harper.

Andy... c'était pas le surnom des chanteur de Black Veil Brides, ça ?

-Moi, intervins-je, je pense qu'une vie sur une autre planète est possible, pas comme les martiens, hein, mais des plantes, des bactéries et le reste, je pense que c'est possible après tout l'univers est tellement grand que ce serait bizarre que la situation sur Terre soit unique.

-Des martiens ? répéta Ginny.

-Mais non ! Contra hargneusement Harper. La vie ailleurs que sur terre est totalement impossible ! Sinon, pourquoi es-ce que les extraterrestres ne nous auraient-ils pas déjà contactés ? Et les martiens c'est comme les extraterrestres, répondit-il à l'adresse de la rousse.

-Mais ils ne savent peut-être pas qu'on est là, comme nous on ne sait pas qu'ils sont là, tentais-je d'expliquer au garçon.

-C'est ridicule ! Grogna-t-il.

-Je pense que c'est possible, intervint Luna. J'essaierai de me renseigner... j'enverrai un hiboux à mon père ce soir. »

-Baissez vos têtes ! Cria Hagrid à l'avant.

Me retournant j'aperçus un rideau de lierre. Depuis quand es-ce qu'il y avait un rideau de lierre pour aller à la Grande Salle ?! Tentant de me baisser du mieux que je le pouvais (je rappelle que j'étais grande, que nous étions quatre en tout, plus mes trois sacs!), je sentit finalement les fils végétaux glisser le long de mon dos jusque sur ma tête. Lorsque je relevais rudement celle-ci, les barques naviguaient à la queue-leu-leu dans un tunnel sombre taillé dans la roche. Lorsque nous arrivâmes finalement dans une sorte de crique, je me souvins enfin de ce passage, décrit dans le premier tome. C'est ici que Neville avait retrouvé son crapeau, si je me souvenais bien.

Silencieusement Hagrid nous guida le long d'un passage rudimentaire, creusé de la même façon que le tunnel. Ce passage datait sûrement de l'époque des fondateurs... c'était peut-être dit dans _L'histoire de Poudlard_ il allait falloir que j'emprunte le livre. Seul le bruit de nos pas résonnait. Les yeux grands ouverts, avec l'impression d'être plongée dans un rêve, je me disais que dans quelques instant, la répartition débuterait. En ferais-je partis ?

Lorsque nous sortîmes enfin de terre, je ne retins même pas le soupir de soulagement en sentant l'herbe mouillée sous mes pieds. Un garçon tout excité glissa soudain dans l'herbe et se releva sous les rires discrets des autres. Je pense qu'on était tous heureux de se trouver là. Le château, imposant, se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres de nous. D'ici il était encore plus impressionnant.

Le demi-géant continua sa marche vers un large escaliers qu'il nous fit grimper. Lui prenait les marches par trois et arriva bien plus vite que nous. Tricheur !

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-il avant de frapper contre l'énorme porte en bois.

Cette dernière s'ouvrit aussitôt. De l'autre côté, McGonagall nous attendait, l'air particulièrement exaspérée.

-Professeur McGonagall, salua le demi-géant. Voici les nouvelles recrues ! Ils sont tout frais !


	6. So DAMN Evil

**_So DAMN Evil_ est une autre WFS (Weasley Family Slash - 11 gosses par persos qui sont toujours en couple gays pour caricaturer), c'est une de mes premières... donc elle date (c'était le temps où j'écrivais encore sur des feuilles ! XD) Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**ps : Tous les enfants de la next gen m'appartiennent.**

* * *

**1.Ça fait tâche**

Il faisait nuit. Plongés dans l'ombre, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient paisibles seul le bruit des torches faisait grésiller le silence qui s'était installé dans l'école dès la disparition des dernières lueurs du jour. Au rez de chaussé se tenait Rusard en train de scruter les allées d'un œil mauvais. Mais Miss Teigne, elle, montait la garde devant l'entrée des Serdaigles... des Serdaigles ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, un deuxième année pesta en voyant les aiguilles filer à toute allure sur le cadran. Il aurait dû partir et laisser son frère à sa place !

Il tenta de patienter encore un peu, mais à quatre heure une il n'y teint plus : au diable Miss Teigne, il sortait ! Baguette en main, il passa le tableau, s'élançant dans le couloir souplement partant à sa suite : la sous-fifre à quatre pattes donna l'alerte à son maître d'un miaulement strident.

L'élève pesta à nouveau, il n'arriverait jamais à semer cette salle bête. Il se plaqua soudain contre le mur, l'épaule serrée contre une armure. Les petits pas de Miss Teigne rattrapèrent bien vite sa cachette, et bientôt, elle se tenait assise en face de lui. La queue agitée, les pupilles dilatées, elle le surveillait méchamment, agacée.

Il la regarda de haut. En échange elle produisit un nouveau miaulement, et il se rendit alors compte du son haletant d'une respiration. Le concierge grimpait les escaliers, il devait agir ! Son sang tout comme son pied ne fit qu'un tour en donnant un coup dans l'arrière-train de la créature miauleuse. Il ne donnait plus très chère de sa peau si Rusard l'attrapait, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il partit les jambes à son cou vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il parvint à la salle sur demande sans encombres. La pièce lui apparaissait sous les traits d'une petite pièce haute, vide et poussiéreuse. En son centre se tenait un escalier miteux, avec quelques manteaux posés sur sa rampe. Il prit bien garde toutefois de ne pas y poser le sien et le garda sur son bras. Persuadé d'être le dernier, il grimpa les marches deux à deux, mécontent. Au fur et à mesure des étages lui parvenait le bruit plus en plus clair d'une conversation. Il reconnu Cassie et Ego en train de se disputer.

« … Mais je te dis que la barre est plus longue ici ! » rageait la fillette.

« Et moi je t'ai déjà dis que c'était une **tâche** ! C'est **marron foncé**, tu le vois bien ! T'es pas miro à ce que je sache ! » rétorquait le garçon.

« _**C'est**_-_**noir**_ !

-C'est **marron** !

-Je te dis que la barre **est plus** **LONGUE** SUR CETTE RUNE !

-Et moi je dis que ça ne marchera paaas ~ » chantonna un troisième enfant.

Le deuxième année de Serdaigle était enfin arrivé, juste à temps pour pouvoir voir Ludwig se faire rabattre le clapper par Ego et Cassie. Ludwig, assis royalement dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs et paraissait diablement vexé par la dernière réflexion qu'on venait de lui faire. Il renifla.

Un peu plus loin devant se trouvait Cassie et Ego autour d'une étoile à quatre branches. Les genoux aux sol, le blond à la longue chevelure cendrée avait les joues roses de colère. Cassie par contre avait réellement les joues en feu. Ça n'en faisait que plus ressortir ses cheveux auburn frisées. Ego tenait un livre d'une main et une craie dans l'autre. Il traça quelque chose sur le plancher d'un geste colérique.

« Oh, Mini ! »

Le Serdaigle se retourna d'un coup : cette voix doucereuse et bien trop polie de pouvait appartenir qu'à lui... Le dit "lui" était assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur un tabouret en bois à quatre pieds. Il abordait une chevelure courte et noire, ondulée également et ressemblait bien trop au personnage que nous suivons depuis le début pour n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec lui.

« Tu as finalement pu venir ? » dit-l'autre « J'espère que le vilain minou ne t'as pas trop fait bobo... »

Le deuxième année sourit, répondant d'un ton encore plus mielleux.

« Ne te tracasse pas, petit ange, je comprends que chaque secondes sans moi fut une douleur renouvelée pour ton petit cœur pur et innocent. »

Son interlocuteur tiqua.

« Si seulement j'avais su ! » renchérit l'autre d'une voix dramatique, des éclairs dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'aurais alors _jamais_ laissé ta tant aimée personne aux griffes de ce monstre aux yeux de démons !

-...Dit celui qui s'est enfuit en courant... n'es-ce pas _mon ange_ ? » rétorqua le jeune Serdaigle.

« Ah oui ? Et qui est allé se cacher dans le lit de maman parce qu'il avait peur d'un petit _lézard _? Hein, _mon mignon _!

-Tais-toi, _Rufus _! Ce n'est pas moi qui suit allé rapporter à Mateham en pleurnichant qu'il y avait une grenouille dans mon lit !

-Ce n'était pas **une** **grenouille **! C'était **douze carpeau-buffles **! Et c'était _**toi**_ qui les y avait mis ! » explosa le garçon aux cheveux courts dont la voix partait dans les aiguës.

« Et le serpent, hein, c'était qui le serpent ? Moi peut-être ? » argumenta l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

« **MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER ?! **On s'entend plus ! Et donnez vos objets ! » crièrent Ego et Cassie.

Les deux garçons se mirent alors à se snober. Le Serdaigle s'avança vers le pentacle, le sourire à l'envers et déposa une petite boîte à bijoux blanche sur le plancher. Deux-trois autres enfants présent dans la pièce donnèrent également un objet qu'Ego place sur le pentacle. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, il se levant tout en se tapant les mains afin d'enlever la craie, et admira son œuvre. Enfin il se retourna.

« Pourquoi t'es arrivé en retard Mihael ? » demanda Cassie, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le jeune Serdaigle.

Mihael était le deuxième année aux cheveux longs, noirs et ondulés. Il ressemblait aux garçon aux cheveux courts au point d'être jumeau avec lui... triste réalité. Sa voix était pleine de rancœur lorsqu'il répondit.

« Ce _chère ange Raphaël_ m'a laissé derrière en voyant arriver, je cite, le « Monstre aux yeux de démon ». J'ai donc dû faire demi-tour et attendre un bon millénaire dans la salle commune pour ne pas être collé ! »

Il termina sa tirade par un regards noir à son jumeau, qui le lui rendit.

« Vous êtes insupportables » affirma Ludwig toujours dans son fauteuil tout en secouant la tête, créant ainsi des reflets blancs sur ses cheveux mélanos.

« Ludwig, n'en rajoute pas, voyons ! » s'exclama Ego.

« Mais j'ai encore le droit de parler, non ?! » cria le sus-nommé avec colère.

« Je m'ennuuiiie » intervint une crevette rousse aux yeux noisette « Et puis pourquoi j'ai pas pu demander à mon père ?

-Parce qu'ils étaient déjà quatre, et que ton père aurait jamais pu tenir sa langue. » lui ré-ré-expliqua une fois de plus son meilleur ami -un garçon blond.

Cassie et ses cheveux frisés hochèrent la tête.

« Mais... c'est prêt, là, non ? » questionna timidement une blonde bien coiffée.

« Oui, _enfin_! » répondit Cassie d'un très léger ton de reproche.

« Attends ! » intervint Ego « Si tu m'avais pas saoulé avec 'traits' ou 'points' des runes ,qui, j'insiste, étaient des _tâches_, **j**'aurais fini depuis longtemps. »

Cassie se contenta d'ignorer la remarque : s'il se disputaient tout le temps, ils n'iraient nul part !

« Bref » elle se tourna vers le Serdaigle « On a appelé les parents avant que tu n'arrive, Mihael. Ils sont tous prêts. On y va ?

-C'est parti ! » s'exclama la crevette rousse avec entrain.

Cassie se mit à genoux prêt du pentacle et versa en son centre un liquide bleu. Pendant ce temps Ego s'était raclé la gorge et avait commencé à réciter des vers pris dans un petit carnet. Ces paroles étaient sans queue ni tête pour lui, mais si elle venaient d'un livre, c'est qu'elles devaient bien avoir un sens...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Cassie craqua une allumette qu'elle jeta, aussitôt, le liquide disparut !

Ensuite, tout s'enchaîna : ils entendirent un bazar monstrueux venant du toit : un bruit de tuiles cassées, d'effondrement, des cris...

« Aïe ! » commenta le rouquin tout en faisant la grimace et en secouant la main.


	7. La Chasse aux Horcruxes

_Voici **La Chasse aux Horcruxes** - Chapitre 1. C'est une histoire plus sombre, moins OCC (je l'espère) que certaines de mes autres fics. mots-clés : 7° année, drarry._

* * *

Un grincement. La personne présente dans la pièce se retourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre, des sueurs froides glissant le long de son corps en alerte. Il allait mourir. Il attendit un instant, la respiration difficile, sans se calmer pour autant, bien que la porte de sa chambre restait close.

À contre-cœur, il porta à nouveau son attention sur la lettre qu'il tentait d'écrire. Sa main tremblait. Il se sentait malade. Il allait vomir. Cette terreur qui le broyait de l'intérieur était trop intense pour être réelle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses épaules furent soudain prises de soubresauts et il gémit, tentant de retenir des larmes d'impuissances.

Ses yeux glissèrent sur le papier vierge. La colère, la peur, la fatigue le déroutaient il ne pouvait pas écrire cette lettre ! Il ne pouvait pas, on allait le tuer. Un éclat de voix lui parvint. Tremblant, ses yeux observèrent à nouveau la porte avec crainte. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il écrive cette lettre !

La respiration inégale et sa main torturant ses cheveux, il tenta de s'en persuader. Mais c'était trop difficile. BOUGE-TOI ! On allait le surprendre, il allait mourir... SAUVE TA PEAU ! ÉCRIS CETTE LETTRE ! Non... il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas... POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN ! ÉCRIS CETTE PUTAIN DE LETTRE QUI SAUVERA LA PEAU DU LÂCHE QUE TU ES !

Écrit !

Écrit !

Écrit !

La main tremblante, il appuya la plume sur le papier. Celle-ci se mis à écrire, encore, jusqu'au dernier mot.

Il...il avait écrit. Le jeune homme regarda, figé d'horreur, ce qu'il venait de faire. Le silence lui perçait les tympans. Ses yeux voyagèrent dans la pièce avec horreur. Personne. Ses poils se hérissèrent, persuadé que quelqu'un l'observait. Il dissimula la lettre au plus près de sa peau. Comment s'en débarrasser ? Comment l'envoyer ?

Il ne pouvait pas la donner aux elfes de maisons, ils n'étaient plus sûrs. Un hiboux serait intercepté et personne de sûre ne pouvait l'apporter à un contact, pas même lui ! Surtout pas lui. Il était perdu, perdu...

Il se redressa et fit les cent pas, paniquant. Lancer un _imperium_ à quelqu'un ? Mais qui ! L'envoyer par corbeau, aigle, pigeon non, non, non !

Il ne voyait aucune solution, il était coincé. Il se laissa tomber au sol, sa tête tapant contre le marbre froid.

Réfléchit...

Réfléchit

Réfléchit...

Qui était proche de Potter ?

Les Weasley. Comment joindre les Weasley sans se faire repérer ? Par le Ministère... quelle serait son excuse pour aller là-bas... il pouvait faire passer la lettre par quelqu'un... MAIS QUI ?

Il sera les dents de rage. Non, calme-toi, réfléchis... réfléchis...

Les Weasley -les jumeaux, avaient également une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse... et là l'accès lui serait plus simple, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir alors par quel moyen pouvait-il transmettre un message ? Par chouette ?

Il rit, et ses rires se changèrent en larmes. D'où qu'il cherchait c'était toujours le même problème. Tout serait tellement plus simple s'il était plus fort, plus courageux...

Réfléchit encore.

Il y avait Granger. Mais elle n'était qu'une sang-de-boube ! Comment pourrait-il savoir comment faisait les moldus pour s'envoyer des choses importantes ! C'était à cause de gens comme _elle_, comme ses _moldus_ de parents qu'il en été arrivé là !

Il respira.

Il y avait Londubat et tous les Gryffondors, Loufoca et tous les bons samaritains de la Lumière... et aucun moyen pour les contacter. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était épuisé. Il se calma peu à peu, devenant amorphe tendis qu'il réalisait que tout était déjà perdu. Si seulement les hiboux n'étaient pas surveillés, si seulement il avait eu un elfe de maison... Potter lui en avait déjà prit un... d'elfe...

Il se releva brusquement.

-Dobby, chuchota-t-il alors qu'il se rendait compte.

Il avait une chance, son unique chance.

-Dobby, répéta-t-il un peu plus fermement.

Mais aucun elfe ne vint. Sa voix devint plaintive. Et il retomba au sol.

-Dobby... Dobby je t'en supplie... s'il-te-plais, Dobby.

Et il se perdit en prière, chuchotant sans cesse et de moins en moins fort le nom de l'elfe.

-Dobby, Dobby, Dobby, Dobby... Je t'en pris, j'ai besoin d'aide, Dobby viens, s'il-te-plais, je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurer. Et la colère revint.

-Je m'excuse ! Murmura-t-il avec rage, je suis désolé ! J'ai été horrible, s'il-te-plais, viens... aide-moi.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que l'elfe vienne l'aider. Pourquoi le ferait-il fait ?

-Ce n'est pas un piège, viens. Dobby ! Dobby, je t'en supplie, je t'en supplie...

Sa voix s'éteignit.

Il respirait bruyamment, face contre sol.

Il attendit, encore, et encore.


	8. La Valse

**LA VALSE –** Anywhere but here

_Mots-clefs : voyages dans le temps, next gen, Harry, YOAI ET HET' !_

**Nda : titrée « Alternatives », cette fiction fut renommée alors que j'écoutais _La Valse d'Amélie Poulain. _Le titre du chapitre est une chanson de Safetysuit.  
**J'ai finis ce chap aujourd'hui, et j'ai déjà entamé le deuxième ^w^ je suis fière de moi !

* * *

_Harry s'approcha de son fils. Sa démarche était hésitante, il n'étais pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil rouge de la salle communes, et cet instant semblait enfermé dans un cocon, loin des oreilles et des bruits des autres, qui s'étaient mis à chuchoter._

_ Les lumières du feu de bois se mouvaient sur le visage du jeune blond, plongé dans un essai sur la magie ancienne. Harry ouvrit la bouche :_

_-Sirius... pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je veux dire... les emmener tous ici._

_ Le jeune sorcier leva ses yeux lumineux vers lui, l'air malicieux._

_-Je voulais que tu puisse vivre tous les bonheurs possibles... c'est agréable, non ?_

* * *

Voldemort était défait. Définitivement six pieds sous terre. Harry était restés au Terrier avec Ginny et Ron après que Hermione eut fait retrouver la mémoire à sa famille, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sans retenue. Le couple Granger avait était invité, mais ils avaient déclinés l'invitation pour passer du temps avec leur fille.

Ça faisait des semaines, maintenant, et tout leur semblait un rêve. Pourtant les blessures étaient vives : le visage de Bill, la mort de Remus et Tonks qui avait laissé leur enfant orphelin aux soins d'Andromeda, la mère de la jeune femme. Et surtout, Fred hantait chaque recoins de la maison. Georges commençait à peine à s'en remettre. Mais aujourd'hui chacun avait fêté de bon cœur l'anniversaire de Harry c'était comme ça : un instant de bonheur pour un moment de douleur.

Harry rangeait soigneusement ses cadeaux dans la chambre de Ron, qui avait tenu à ce qu'il n'aille pas dormir dans celle de sa petite sœur -chose que Ginny n'avait pas accepté, ni Harry, mais il pouvait bien se servir de la chambre de son ami pour stocker ses bagages...

Il avait reçu un nombre impressionnant de cadeaux : le plus important à ses yeux était un jeune hiboux brun offert par Bill et Fleur qu'il avait nommé Athos. C'était un petit compagnon agréable, un peu bruyant et facilement impressionnable, qui engageait toutefois à un fort caractère. Hagrid lui avait offert un livre qui lui apprendrait certains sorts de guérisons « au cas où », Mrs Weasley un magnifique pull émeraude ainsi qu'un succulent repas, Mr Weasley une radio sorcière, Charly un pendentif en écaille de dragon sculpté en forme de cerf accroché à une chaîne d'or -qui l'avait également beaucoup ému, Percy lui avait apporter les formulaires pour devenir Auror, ainsi qu'une longue lettre détaillée où il s'excusait pour son comportement, Pénélope, la petite-amie de Percy, avait participé avec Georges, Ginny et le professeur McGonagall pour lui offrir le dernier balai du marché : un _Faucon I_, qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé, mais déjà prêté. De Neville il reçu un lys qu'il avait soigneusement placé près d'une fenêtre et de Luna une poudre à jeter sur son oreiller pour éviter les ennuis, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit. Ron avait voulu lui offrir l'éteignoir de Dumbledore, mais comme Harry avait refusé, il s'était mis en quête d'un nouveau cadeau, et Hermione lui avait donné un roman entre le policier et l'histoire d'amour dont il n'avait lu que le résumer, pour l'instant.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un craquement sourd à l'extérieur des protections. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita à la fenêtre où il distingua des silhouettes floues. Il se précipita en bas où s'était regroupés tous les autres, la baguette à la main, les visage inquiets mais déterminés.

-C'est un groupe, informa Harry. Il ne sont pas très grands, il doivent être jeunes.

-Des Serpentard, supposa Ron.

-Tu as pu les compter ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

-Il fait trop sombre, mais je dirai moins d'une dizaine, dix grand maximum.

Les regards s'échangeaient, puis le père de famille ouvrit la porte.

-Arthur, fais attention, le pria Mrs Weasley d'une voix d'où perçait l'inquiétude.

Le sorcier fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et s'arrêta sur le seuil. Mrs Weasley actionna les lumières extérieures. Le groupe inconnu en profita pour se diriger vers eux d'un pas hésitant.

-Qui êtes vous ? Cria Mrs Weasley. Que voulez-vous ?

Les silhouettes stoppèrent leur avancée. L'une d'elles leur répondit, sans qu'ils puissent savoir qui réellement.

-Bonjour !

La voix féminine s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre.

-Ils viennent de parler entre eux, chuchota Ron.

-Nous sommes, … je dirai que nous sommes perdus. Auriez-vous un téléphone, une cheminée ou même un hiboux ? … S'il-vous-plais.

Mr Weasley se retourna vers eux.

-Qu'es-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous ne nous avez pas dit qui vous étiez, s'exclama Bill en sortant à son tour.

-Bill ! L'appela Fleur, apeurée.

-Nous sommes... reprit la fille, je m'appelle Lily Potter. Et, euh...

Un garçon prit le relais.

-Et je m'appelle Godric Weasley-Potter, laissez-nous entrer !

Juste après leur groupe s'agita avant qu'un des jeunes ne se détache du groupe, un lumos au bout de sa baguette.

-Je viens en paix, prévint-il.

-Attendez, ne vous approchez pas, réagit Mr Weasley au quart de tour.

Il se tourna vers Bill.

-Je vais à sa rencontre, protège mes arrières.

-Très bien.

Mr Weasley s'avança jusqu'à la silhouette, alors que l'incompréhension régnait dans la maison. Pourtant, personne ne parlait, aucun regard ne s'échangeait, trop stressés qu'ils étaient quand à la suite des événements.

Mr Weasley se trouvait à présent devant un jeune homme pâle, entourés tout deux par l'herbe et le sons des criquets.

-Sirius Potter, se présenta le sorcier.

-Arthur Weasley, se présenta le plus âgé tout en détaillant l'individu.

S'était un garçon d'à peu près dix-sept ans, blond, au visage maigre et au nez pointu.

-C'est moi qui est provoqué cette situation, affirma le jeune, et si nous sommes là, c'est que Harry Potter doit l'être aussi.

-Il n'est pas là, que lui voulez-vous ?

-Le rencontrer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes ses enfants.

Mr Weasley le fixa un long moment dans les yeux.

-Combien êtes-vous, demanda-t-il finalement.

-Dix.

Le roux réfléchit encore un instant avant de donner la sentence :

-Très bien. Vous pouvez venir, vous et une autre personne, pas plus. Ne tentez rien, si vous faites quoi que ce soit... nous savons nous défendre.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Mr Weasley l'entendit vaguement informer les autres puis revenir avec une autre personne, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, petite et maigre.

-Vos baguette, demanda Mr Weasley.

Le garçon hésita en souriant de manière nerveuse.

-Vous jurez de ne pas nous attaquer ? Demanda-t-il, crispé.

-Je vous les rendrez si vous nous prouvez que nous ne risquons rien, en attendant je préfère les garder.

-Harry Potter est ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le blond.

Mr Weasley lui jeta un regard insondable avant de tendre la main. Les deux baguettes lui furent données.

Il traversèrent la pelouse aux herbes hautes et sèches et arrivèrent dans le halo de lumière autour de la maison.

-Bill, fit Mr Weasley en regardant son fils aîné.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

-Je reste ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

Les sorciers se reculèrent de l'entrée de la maison, leurs yeux détaillant les inconnus. Puis tous furent à l'intérieur. Mr Weasley prit les devants en s'installant à la table, faisant signe aux deux jeunes de s'asseoir à leur tour, suivit de sa femme, de leur enfants, de Fleur et de Harry.

-Je suis Arthur Weasley, entama le patriarche, vous êtes ici au Terrier. Et Harry est là.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent rapidement vers le survivant.

-Je suis Sirius Potter, c'est moi qui ai servi d'intermédiaire, annonça le blond aux cheveux pâles et aux yeux d'un gris très clair.

-Je m'appelle Lily Potter, et c'est moi qui vous ai parlé tout à l'heure, fit la jeune fille brune aux yeux sombres. Nous ne savons pas ce qui...

Un raclement de gorge l'arrêta, elle se tourna vers le dénommé Sirius.

-Comme je l'ai dis pendant les négociations, c'est moi qui suis la cause de tout ça. Les autres, dehors, ne sont au courant de rien.

Il regarda chaque personne, et Mr Weasley lui fit signe de continuer.

-Nous ne sommes pas une menace pour vous... en tout cas, je ne le suis pas.

-Ni moi ! Ajouta le fille à tout allure.

-Expliquez-vous, demanda Mr Weasley.

-... Nous venons du futur, lança le blond au nez pointu, calmement.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Harry.

-Nous sommes tes enfants, l'informa le blond, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, montrant son assentiment, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil étranges au blond.

-Pardon ? S'étonna Harry. C'est impossible ! Les voyages dans le temps sont interdit !

-Et alors ? Interdit ne rime pas avec impossible, fit remarquer Sirius Potter d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Mais, fit Harry, pourquoi ?

Les yeux clairs plongèrent dans ceux de Harry.

-Tu n'es pas content ?

-Je... fis Harry en détournant les yeux.

Il observa tour à tour les sorciers autour de la table, qui attendaient sa réaction. Mr Weasley reprit toutefois les rênes.

-Comment êtes-vous arrivés ?

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous risqueriez de vouloir utilisé ce moyen de locomotion, et c'est interdit.

Ron serra les poings, se retenant de balancer un commentaire bien sentit.

-Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit le blond, ça dépendra de papa, s'il veut qu'on parte ou non.

Il se tourna vers Harry, attendant son avis.

-Euh... je ne sais pas...

Mr Weasley soupira.

-Vous savez que ce que vous avez fait est très dangereux ?

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit la jeune femme.

-Oui, c'est moi qui ai tout fais, ils ne me connaissent même pas.

-Oui ! Approuva Lily Potter l'air de dire « vous voyez ? ».

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ginny.

-Eh bien, commença Sirius Potter, nous venons chacun d'un futur alternatif. Je suis l'un des enfants possible de... Harry, Lily également, et les huit autres restés dehors sont aussi dans ce cas : nous ne faisons pas partit de la même famille, mais Harry Potter est notre père à chacun. Nous... la personne avec laquelle il nous à conçue diffère. Par exemple... Je m'appelle Potter... mais j'aurai très bien pu m'appeler Malfoy.

Mrs Weasley poussa un petit couinement étouffé. Tendis que Harry avait poussé un « Comment ! » retentissant et Ron s'était carrément levé, un poing sur la table en hurlant un « Ne te fiche pas de nous ! »

-... HARRY ET MALFOY ? ET EN PLUS TOUS D'UN FUTUR ALTERNATIF ! JE NE VOUS CROIE PAS ! C'EST FAUX ! VOUS ÊTES DES MANGEMORTS, C'EST TOUT !

-RON ! Hurla Ginny au-dessus de lui, les yeux brillants de colère.

Ron l'observa avant de s'asseoir.

-Montrez-nous vos bras, demanda le patriarche.

-Je ne suis pas une mangemort, se défendis la jeune femmes tendis que les mèches de ses cheveux devenaient jaunes et que ses yeux prenaient la même teinte citron.

Elle exhiba sa peau nue de toute marque en reprenant avec conviction.

-Je suis la fille de Harry Potter et de Nymphadora Tonks ! Petite-fille des Potter, des Tonks, des Black et des Evans ! Et j'en suis fière ! Je ne connaît pas ce type, mais ce qu'il dit ne peut-être que la vérité si je suis toujours en vie. Je ne suis pas un imposteur, ni une traîtresse, ni un ennemi. Et si vous continuez à accuser quelqu'un qui est franc et honnête avec vous, totalement à votre merci, alors vous ne valez peut-être pas mieux que ceux que vous combattez...

Ron se leva et partit dans sa chambre, sans un mot. George s'était plongés dans ses pensées, le visage sombre, Bill à la porte tournait par intervalles irréguliers la tête vers eux, Fleur était surprise, figée, Ginny avait la tête dans ses mains avant de se reprendre et de garder la tête haute, Mr Weasley semblait épuisé, et Mrs Weasley sur le point de pleurer. Harry observait, impuissant, la tête prise dans un tourbillon de pensées.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour venir voir notre père, tenta Sirius Potter avant de se faire couper par George d'un « ce n'est rien de le dire ». Mais, reprit-il, c'est important ! Dans... dans mon présent... mon père vient de mourir d'un grave accident de travaille et chaque jour j'entends... j'entends des commentaires comme quoi il n'aurait pas du faire sa vie avec des mangemorts ! Je... je sais que j'ai mal choisis, que venir le jour des dix-huit ans de papa n'était pas le meilleur moment, mais c'est important : je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir si, vraiment, sa vie aurait été meilleure loin de moi, si vraiment, mes parents n'étaient pas fais pour être ensemble ! Termina le blond, les larmes aux yeux, ses bras exposés, vierges.

-Très bien, faites rentrer les autres, souffla Mr Weasley.

-Bill, tu as entendue ? Dit Mrs Weasley, la voix pleine de sanglots.

Harry se leva, le regard apeuré, agar, il regarda Ginny puis commença à monter à son tour.

-Je... je dois monter, lança-t-il avant de disparaître à toute vitesse dans l'escalier.

Il entra dans la chambre de Ron s'en frapper et s'assit sur le lit qui lui était réservé, la tête dans les mains. Ron se retourna pour savoir qui était entré et se détourna en lui demandant de ne pas lui parler. De toute façon Harry n'avait pas envie de le faire. La période de guerre lui revenait de plein fouet, il pensait à Tonks, à Remus, à Teddy, il pensait à Malfoy aux manoirs, il pensait à lui dans les toilettes des filles, dans la salle sur demande, et se demandait de qui serrait les autres ? Ginny ? Cho ? Dix, dix enfants qu'il avait eu avec des personnes différentes... à qui avait-il volé la femme ? Le mari ? Et pourquoi Malfoy ? Et Tonks, alors qu'elle était morte... Tout cela n'était-il pas qu'un mensonge ? Était-il en train d'halluciner ?

Les bruits du rez de chaussé venaient le narguer, les pas montaient et descendait les couloirs. Il resta éveillé un long moment et s'endormit quelques heures seulement avant les premier rayons du soleil.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Ron fixait le plafond d'un air pensif, perdu dans ses songes.

-Hier... chuchota-t-il, c'était... il s'est vraiment passé un truc ?

Harry prit le temps avant de confirmer. Ron souffla.

-C'était pas un cauchemars alors...

Harry attendit qu'il ajoute quelque chose, mais le roux n'en fit rien.

-Je vais manger, le prévint Harry.

Ron son contenta d'une onomatopée signifiant qu'il avait entendu. En passant dans le couloirs, Harry pu voir les portes closes. La salle de bain était utilisée, et il se demanda par qui. L'escalier tordu grinça lorsqu'il le descendit, et dans le salon, Ginny était là, avec ses vêtements de la vieille, devant un café. Elle le regarda longuement, le brun aussi. Il voyait dans ses yeux une lueur triste, mais en même temps vive, vivante. Il se servit du café et vint s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

-Fatiguée. J'ai aidé papa et maman à installé tout le monde, hier. Je leur ai laissé ma chambre.

-Tu as dormi où ? Ici ?

-Oui, dans le fauteuil. Trois ont prit le lit de Percy, un le lit de Fred, deux filles ont dormi dans ma chambre, un sur le canapé et les deux dernières sont allé dans la chambre de Charlie.

-Ah.

Il sentit une pointe de remords de n'être pas resté. Mais c'était trop tard. Puis il compta. Cinq filles, et le même nombre de garçons.

Ginny l'observa à nouveau.

-On sait leur noms.

-Ah bon, fit Harry, l'air de rien.

-Deux Sirius, trois Lily, Godric, Allan, Lily-Rose, Liliane et Corban, énonça-t-elle à toute vitesse, certains te ressemblent beaucoup, l'une des filles est le portrait craché de Hermione, et...

-Ginny ! L'arrêta-t-il.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

Quelqu'un descendit l'escalier, coupant court à leur échange. L'individu s'arrêta une fois arrivé en bas, une serviette autour du cou, habillé d'un pull et d'un pantalon de Ginny. Il était plus jeune qu'eux mais son regard, insondable, les transperça. Le jeune sorcier reprit son avancé vers eux, et rendis la serviette à Ginny.

-Merci, dit-il. Les autres dans la chambre son réveillés. Je leur ai dis qu'il pouvaient descendre,...

-Tu as bien fais, lui dit Ginny en envoyant la serviette à l'étage d'un coup de baguette.

Elle proposa au garçon de s'asseoir et partit faire du chocolat dans une casserole, faisant également cuire des œufs.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, fit Harry en commençant à se lever, mais il se rassi bien vite lorsque la rousse refusa son aide.

Il observa le garçon, qui ne se gênait pas pour le faire de son côté. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup, beaucoup trop. Il n'avait pas son nez, car trop pointu, mais ses cheveux longs avaient la même nature et couleur que les siens. À part le nez, seul les yeux, d'un bleu-gris très clairs n'était pas de lui.

Le jeune lui fit un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour que Harry le lui rendit.

-Corban, comment mange-tu t'es œufs ? Demanda Ginny en lui servant une tasse de chocolat.

-Comme tu...vous les avez préparés ça ira, merci.

Ginny sourit.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, on ne doit pas être beaucoup plus âgés que toi.

-C'est la politesse qui... dit-il d'un ton qui montrait qu'il avait apprit ça par cœur, avant de hocher la tête et de se détendre, faisant un petit sourire à Ginny.

Trois filles descendirent alors, suivies de Georges, qui les regardait à peine.

-Harry, fit Ginny, voici Lily, Lily-Rose, et Lily que tu as déjà vu hier.

Les trois filles s'avancèrent, Lily Potter avait toujours ses cheveux à moitié jaune, mais les yeux à nouveau marrons, clair cette fois-ci. Maintenant qu'il la voyait en plein jour, il pouvait voir sa ressemblance frappante avec Tonks, son visage en coeur, ses yeux petits et malicieux, sa métamorphomagie... il tenta d'ignorer la culpabilité et lui souhaita bonjour. Elle lui répondit d'un grand sourire. L'une des filles, rousse avec des lunettes et un air de Ginny lui tendis la main tout en se présentant.

-Lily Potter, tu peux m'appeler Lys.

Elle s'assit à la gauche de Corban, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs. Puis Lily-Rose se présenta de la même manière. Elle était un peu plus vieille que Lily -la fille de Tonks, et Harry reconnu le portrait craché de Hermione dont Ginny avait parlé.

-Je suis Lily-Rose, toujours Potter.

Elle se placa là où Ginny avait été, l'air tout à fait à l'aise. Ginny arriva avec les œufs, servant Georges en bout de table, puis Lys -qui la remercia d'un « merci maman...pardon, Ginny », Corban -qui hocha la tête, Lily-Rose, Harry et Lily -qui fit à nouveau un grand sourire.

Lys rompit le silence la première en parlant à son voisin de droite.

-Excuse-moi, c'est quoi ton prénom ?

-Corban.

Lys sourit et continua, les autres écoutant leur conversation en mangeant leurs œufs.

-Je peux te demander qui est ta mère ?

Le garçon la fixa.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Oh ! Désolé, s'excusa Lys en baissant les yeux.

-J'ai deux pères, reprit le garçon, l'air de rien.

Harry arrêta de manger son œuf, attentif.

-Ah oui ? Fit Lys, intéressée.

-Oui.

La petite rousse attendit, mais le garçon but simplement un peu de chocolat.

-Et... tu veux bien me dire le nom de celui qui n'est pas papa -enfin, Harry ?

Corban se mit alors à fixer Harry, qui s'empressa de mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche, mais comme le brun l'observait toujours, Lys se tourna vers son père.

-Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui fit de grands yeux.

-Non ! Pas du tout. Il...

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, Lys attendit la suite, tout comme Corban. Harry grimaça, un peu agacé de se sentir obligé de terminer.

-Il me ressemble trop pour que je devine.

Corban le fixa avec de grands yeux éblouis, un brin fier aussi alors que Harry disparaissait derrière son bol de café. Ron apparut à se moment là, stoppant en les voyants tous, partis prendre du café et un morceau de pain et remonta aussi sec en les ignorants presque.

-Ron ! S'exclama sa sœur.

-Quoi ? Fit Ron comme s'il ne voyait pas où était le problème en continuant son ascension.

-Il est tellement malpolie ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui en vouloir, fit remarquer Georges doucement.

-Oui, mais quand même ! Arqua la rousse, même Harry est descendu !

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas pourquoi le nommer lui précissement et n'appréciant pas plus que ça qu'on l'incruste dans le débat.

-Et sinon, vous êtes toujours ensemble, intervint Lys en pointant tour à tour Harry et Ginny.

-Eh bien, hésita Ginny, oui.

-Ouf ! Vous me rassurez ! Souffla la jeune fille, sincère.

-Pourquoi ? Ne pu s'empêcher de demander Harry.

-Parce que...

Elle hésita à continuer, regardant les enfants des autre futurs alternatifs avec timidité.

-Parce que... vous voyez, non ? Si vous êtes ensemble, c'est que c'est mon futur qui est le plus probable, et donc, que j'existerai avec certitude, alors... que... les autres...

Elle se tut, gênée. Georges hochait la tête avec lenteur, comprenant l'ampleur de la situation.

-Es-ce que... es-ce que tu t'entends bien avec ma mère ? Demanda Lily d'une voix hésitante.

Harry baissa la tête, silencieux.

-Ta mère, fit Ginny avant d'être coupé par Harry :

-Ta mère aime un autre homme. Elle a déjà eu un enfant avec. Teddy Lupin, c'est son nom.

-Teddy... ? Répéta la jeune fille, accusant le coup.

Elle tourna la tête, clignant des yeux.

-Désolé, fit Harry en partant vers la porte, s'adossant à celle-ci.

-Teddy, expliqua Lily d'une voix douce, est le nom de mon frère aîné : Teddy James Potter. C'est...

Elle sourit, et grimaça aussitôt, une larme dévalant ses yeux.

-C'est pas lui...

-Et avec Draco Malfoy ? Intervint Corban, les yeux décidés.

Harry ne répondit pas, toujours tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Et pour moi ? Réclama le jeune homme avec force.

-Draco Malfoy, s'exclama Harry en se retournant, est un ancien mangemort ! Il n'est peut-être pas coupable de grand chose, mais il ne m'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas ! Nous ne sommes même pas amis ! Et vos histoires sont ridicules ! Vous n'auriez pas du venir !

-On a pas choisis ! Cria Corban. C'est pas nous qui avons décidés ! C'est l'autre... Sirius, là ! Tu crois que j'étais pas mieux chez moi ? Tu crois que j'étais pas mieux avec mes parents ? Parce que tu l'es pas ! Pour aucun de nous tu l'es ! Tu comprends ça ? Tu l'es pas !

Il voulu sortir, une colère sourde tapant à l'intérieur de son crâne, mais il était coincé : il ne connaissait rien de cette maison, et son... père bouchait l'entrée. Les autres le virent tourner dans la pièce, s'énervant, et soudain sa baguette coincée dans sa poche de pantalon lança un jet de magie qui s'écrasa contre le canapé en y mettant feu. George se leva en panique, lançant un _aguamenti_. Un autre jet sortit de la baguette pour se jeter sur une petite armoire et Ginny lança à son tour l'_aguamenti_. Harry se précipita sur Corban pour le faire cesser et lorsqu'il l'attrapa, un jet d'eau leur tomba tous les deux dessus, les noyant des pieds à la tête.

Tous les sorciers étaient arrivés en catastrophe, et devant eux se tenait Sirius Potter, sa baguette encore devant lui.

-Baguette en noisetier, pas vrai ? Ma sœur aussi en a une, j'ai l'habitude.

Croban hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est ça... noisetier...

Harry le lâcha, les séchant tout les deux d'un sort rapide. Corban le remercia d'un hochement de tête qui sembla lui en coûter beaucoup.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé, ici ? Demanda Mrs Weasley avec autorité. Georges ? Ginny ?

-Dispute de famille, fit Georges, l'air innocent.

Madame Weasley tourna sa tête vers Harry.

-Je... c'est privé, enfin-je-veux-dire : Corban et moi nous sommes énervés mais on ne recommencera plus.

Corban grimaça et hocha la tête.

-Bien ! Fit Mrs Weasley, satisfaite. Pour la peine tu laisseras ton lit à ce pauvre garçon, Harry, et c'est toi qui dormira sur le canapé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au dit canapé et ajouta.

-Je m'occuperai de le remettre en état tout à l'heure.

Harry monta vers la salle de bain, et songea qu'il aurait presque pu rester mouillé... Ron l'intercepta.

-Essaie d'être rapide, on va chercher Hermione.

-Ok, je me dépêche.

* * *

Lorsqu'il sortit, une jeune fille avec des dread-locks attendait derrière la porte. Elle lui sourit et le fixa de ses gros yeux globuleux que Harry reconnu aussitôt. La fille de Luna... et de lui.

-Salut, je m'appelle Lily, fit-elle.

-Harry, répondit le gryffondor avant de se traiter mentalement d'idiot.

-Merci pour la place !

Harry ne répondit pas et se précipita dans la chambre de Ron. Pas là, donc il devait déjà être en bas. Il descendit en ruminant. Autour de la table se trouvait de nouveaux jeunes sorciers et la famille Weasley, qui discutait tranquillement. Il repéra Ron, crispé comme un bloc de pierre devant la porte.

-Ron, l'appela-t-il.

-Vous allez où comme ça ? Demanda Mrs Weasley, faisant raté le mouvement de recule de Ron à Harry.

-Voir Hermione, on revient.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard ! Prévint la sorcière.

Mais Harry avait à peine fait la moitié du trajet entre les escaliers et la porte que Lily-Rose le rattrapa.

-Attends, je veux venir !

-Quoi ? Mais ! S'exclama Harry.

-S'il-te-plais ! C'est ma mère.

Harry abandonna toute tentative de refus au dernier argument.

-Très bien, d'accord.

-Merci.

Ron ne grogna même pas et Lily-Rose lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement.

-Tu transplane avec moi, prévint Harry.

-D'accord, accepta Lily-Rose qui semblait heureuse.

Elle s'accrocha à son bras une fois les défense passées et ils disparurent dans un pop ! Sonore.

Ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte de la maison des Granger. Harry observa Lily-Rose essayer de se coiffer et sourit. Elle était peut-être le portrait craché de sa mère, mais la nature de cheveux venait de lui ! Ron sonna à la porte mais la porte s'ouvrit avant.

-Je vous ai entendu arriver ! S'exclama Hermione.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua Lily-Rose. Son grand sourire disparut pour observer Harry et Ron, ne sachant apparemment pas quelle réaction elle devait avoir.

-Voilà Hermione, commença Harry, j'ai un fils d'un futur parallèle qui a décidé de me faire rencontrer tous mes enfants des autres futurs parallèles, et Lily-Rose est...

-Votre fille, termina Ron, un peu amer.

-Bonjour, fit Lily-Rose.

-C'est une blague, demanda Hermione avec un ton qui annonçait qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit aveugle ou vraiment bornée pour annoncer que cette fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux n'avait aucun lien de sang avec elle.

-Non, Hermione, c'est la vérité, dit Harry.

-Je m'en doutais, souffla Hermione. Entrez, allez-y... j'espère que ça ira pour ma mère et mon père.

-Ils sont là ? S'exclama Lily-Rose, les yeux pétillants. Ça va faire bizarre de les voir jeunes ! Déjà, vous ça fait étrange, mais eux je n'imagine même pas !

Hermione tenta un sourire et entra dans la cuisine où déjeunaient ses parents.

-Maman, papa, Ron et Harry sont là avec...

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Avec votre petite-fille.

La mère de Hermione en fit tomber sa tartine.

-Qui ? Demanda Mr Granger.

-Ma fille, répéta Hermione, attendant une réaction positive.

-Tu étais enceinte ? Questionna Mrs Granger.

-Non, elle vient du futur... c'est la magie, vous voyez ?

-Ah ! Fit le couple moldu comme si l'argument expliquait tout, avec une expression qui signifiait qu'il craignait le pire qu'en à une futur autre rencontre avec la magie.

Leur petite-fille emmenée par la magie à travers le temps ? Ils se demandaient s'ils n'auraient pas mieux fait de refuser l'offre d'Albus Dumbledore il y a de ça quelques années.

-Donc voici... Lily-Rose, présenta Hermione.

-Ah, oui, elle est grande... fit Mrs Weasley. Tu as quel âge ?

-Seize ans leur répondit calmement la jeune sorcière.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à Hermione... les mêmes cheveux, la même couleur d'œil, le même visage...

-Tu es un peu maigre, dis-moi, fit le grand-père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je tiens ça de mon père, répliqua Lily-Rose, et la nature de mes cheveux et la sienne, si j'avais eu comme maman, ils serraient beaucoup plus gonflés.

-Hu-hum.

-Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir !

-Nous aussi ! Firent les grand-parents, et cela sembla clore la conversation, à leur yeux.

La sorcière sembla un peu surprise.

-Vous voulez monter ? Leur demanda Hermione.

Le chambre de Hermione était simple, jolie. Des tons bleus pastels, blancs, marron foncés. Un lit, une commode, un bureau et une étagère où était entreposés plusieurs livres, quelques souvenirs de voyages, de Poudlard (dont sa malle). Tout était en ordre, même Pattenrond couché en boule sur le lit.

-Tu as toujours cette horrible chat ? Fit remarquer Ron.

-Oui, Ron. Et il n'est pas horrible.

Il s'assirent tous sur la moquette pour avoir plus d'espace. Lily-Rose les observait tous, surtout Hermione. La jeune femme se racla la gorge de gêne.

-Et donc ? Si vous m'expliquiez ?

-Hier soir, commença Ron. On a entendu un grand bruit : plusieurs personnes venaient de transplaner. Tu connais nos réflexes, on est tous sortis, les baguettes prêtes, c'était eux.

Il désigna Lily-Rose du menton.

-L'investigateur de ce coup, un des fils de Harry, s'est fait porte-parole. Puis avec la fille de Tonks, il est venu à l'intérieur pendant que Bill surveillait les autres.

-C'est là qu'il m'a apprit qu'ils étaient tous mes enfants, intervint Harry.

-Qui, il ? Demanda Hermione.

-Sirius, répondit Lily-Rose.

-Sirius ?! Répéta Hermione. Mais il est...

-Sirius est le nom d'un de mes fils, coupa Harry. De plusieurs de mes fils, d'ailleurs.

-Et bref, on les a laisser entrer, termina Ron.

-Mais pourquoi sont-ils apparus ? S'étonna Hermione.

-C'est Sirius, intervint Lily-Rose. Son père, enfin Harry, il est mort. Alia, la métamorphomage, elle nous as dit que son père était Malfoy. Tous les sorciers de son époque ont en quelque sorte dis que si papa -Harry, était mort, c'était parce qu'il avait fait sa vie avec un mangemort. Il voulait savoir si c'était vraiment ça, et si son père aurait pu être plus heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Mais, et toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ?

-Ah oui ! Je suis là parce que... parce que Sirius voulait que Harry nous rencontre, je crois ?

-Et donc, tu n'es pas la sœur de ce Sirius-ci ?

-Non, j'ai bien un frère, mais il est resté à mon époque.

-Et tu dis que je suis ta mère ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-... et Harry ton père ?

-Oui, oui.

Le trio d'amis se regarda.

-Mais... je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry... tu sais ?

-Oui, fit Lily-Rose en souriant difficilement. J'avais compris : Harry est amoureux de Ginny... C'est le futur de Lys qui deviendra réel...

-Pardon ? Demanda Hermione.

-Ils ont une théorie, expliqua Harry. Pour faire court : je suis avec Ginny, donc j'aurai des enfants avec Ginny, et alors les autres... « enfants » n'existerons jamais.

Hermione se rendit compte de ce que cela voulait dire. Elle baissa la tête en ajoutant :

-Et donc aucun d'eux ne pourra retourner dans son propre présent...

-Bah, on s'en fiche, ils pourront rester ici, rétorqua Ron en haussant les épaules.

-RON ! S'écria Hermione. Comment peux-tu dire ça ?!

-Quoi ?! Et est-ce que tu vois une autre solution, de toute façon ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le prendre avec autant d'indifférence !

-Arrêtez ça ! Les stoppa net Harry. Si quelqu'un devrait crier ici, c'est moi. Ou Lily-Rose. Pas vous.

-Désolé, s'excusa rapidement Hermione.

* * *

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, Lily-Rose parla beaucoup de son époque, de sa famille, ses amis. Elle écouta les quelques anecdotes du trio, et à 12h15, lorsque les parents de Hermione demandèrent si ses amis restaient manger, ils se séparèrent. Hermione annonça qu'elle passerait le lendemain, le temps de faire quelques recherches, mais elle restait dormir ici pour ne pas ajouter du monde au Terrier déjà plein. Ron, Harry et Lily-Rose rentrèrent donc chez le rouquin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Harry attendit que Lily-Rose soit partie pour discuter un peu avec son meilleur ami. Il le félicita :

-Ça m'étonne, mais je suis fière que tu ais enfin compris à propos de Hermione et de moi...

Ron haussa une épaule.

-Ouais...

Il se racla la gorge.

-En fait, Harry, j'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te frapper. Mais tu sais pourquoi je ne les pas fais ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il vit Ron se gratter le menton, rosir ? Puis le fuir du regard ?!

-C'est parce qu'on a aussi un enfant, acheva Ron, en se remettant en marche.

Harry resta figé puis :

-Quoi ?


End file.
